The Royal Line Of France
by singertobe
Summary: Two of the most famous Disney stories both take place in France. Two royal families. Both French. Could there be a connection?
1. Before We Begin

Hi everyone! This is my first Disney fanfic. One day I was watching a bunch of Disney theory videos and decided to come up with one of my own. I was thinking to myself "Hmm... Beauty and the Beast takes place in France. So does Cinderella. What if..." and this story was born. However, I just want to clear some things up before we start this story.

1\. I know this theory is highly unlikely to be true. At the time I was creating this theory, I was not aware that France had a second monarchy sometime in the 19th century. I now realize this second monarchy is most likely when the events of Cinderella took place, but by the time I found that out I was much too invested in this story to throw it away. So if its not too much trouble, let's just pretend that gas lamps existed in the 18th century. Or maybe those weren't gas lamps at all in that scene? Point is this is just a fun "what if" tale so please don't get too angry with me if its not historically accurate.

2\. This story is based off of the animated films, the original written tales, and a little, teensy, tiny bit of the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast. There is nothing at all in this that is based on the live action remakes, but if those are the versions you prefer, you're more than welcome to envision the story using those casts.

3\. Disney likes to put "Easter eggs" in their films, so I thought I'd make some of my own, in the form of names. There are several names sprinkled throughout this fic that have something to do with the writers, voice actors, their families, etc. For example, Paquette and Pierre were the names of Charles Perrault's parents, Charlotte was the name of one of the stepsisters in the original Cinderella, and Diane is a French name that happens to belong to the daughter of Walt Disney himself. Be on the look out for things like these and if you think you find something, leave it in the reviews. When the whole fic is over, I'll reveal all of the "Easter eggs."

4\. I will quote the written versions of the story when necessary. There are some twists that a lot of you are probably not expecting and I think its only fair to reveal where they came from.

5\. Characters from the sequels/midquels will be present in this. There is a lot of speculation over whether or not _A Twist in Time _and _Dreams Come True _take place in the same universe or are in separate timelines. Therefore, I'm going to try to keep things as up to interpretation as I can. (Though if you ask me I think DCT takes place after ATIT) In a deleted scene of the 1950 film, the fairy godmother was going to appear before the royal court when Cinderella was brought back, so either way, everyone knows about the magic. ATIT suggests in the credits that Anastasia still meets the baker so I feel its reasonable to include him either way.

6\. When I first started writing this fic, I was unaware that mice typically only live two years at most. But once again, I was too invested in them by that point to write them out of the early chapters. I've come up with a reason for why they've lived so long in this fic, but they will eventually die. But I'm going to try to make it as not sad as possible.

7\. There will be large time jumps in this story. If there wasn't, it would probably be several hundred chapters long. You'll hopefully find out why as soon as this story starts. Even so, this is gonna be a very long story, though hopefully not as long as, ahem, other fics of mine.

8\. I have not read the Disney prequel _The Beast Within. _I don't know what happens in it and I don't know if its official canon. I hope not so that people won't be mad at me for writing this. If it is canon I'm sorry. Hopefully this can still be enjoyable as a "what if" tale.

9\. That lovely cover picture you see was created by Lonewolf-Sparrowhawk on deviantart, so please give her some love.

10\. There is a main plot here, but there are also several subplots. I hope that there's something in here that everyone can enjoy.

That's all I have to say for now. I hope you will all enjoy this story. To quote Wotso Videos:

Have a magical day!


	2. Prologue

Oh wow... So this is it. I've had this stowed away for so long and now I'm finally posting it. I'm super nervous. But here we go.

* * *

**~Prologue~**

"The King, my father, died before I was born. The Queen would never have been consoled for his loss if her interest for the child she bore had not struggled with her sorrow."

-The Story of the Beauty and the Beast by Madame Gabrielle Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve

* * *

His death came as a shock to everyone: The public, the servants, and of course the king. But none grieved more than his beautiful wife of four years, the Princess Cinderella Paquette Tremaine de Beaumont.

Just eight months prior there had been great rejoicing throughout the kingdom of France. The princess was with child! The king, Louis Auguste de Beaumont, had been overjoyed at the news. He had always loved children and was so afraid he would not live long enough to see his own grandchildren, but here was one on the way! A grand ball had been held in celebration of the coming heir, with both rich and poor invited at the soon-to-be parents' request. The prince, Henry Louis "Charming" de Beaumont, was ecstatic at the knowledge he would soon be a father and the young couple spent nearly all their time discussing and planning for the future of the child. For the twenty three year old princess, life could not be any better. All her dreams had come true. She was free of her wicked stepmother's control, she was a princess, she was a wife, she had made amends with one of her stepsisters, and now she was going to be a mother.

But alas, nothing in life is ever perfect. For, seven months later, tragedy struck. In the midst of a diplomatic-related travel, a fierce storm broke out on the prince's way home. A bolt of lightning struck a tree which fell onto the royal carriage, crushing the young royal and his entourage to death. He was just twenty-five years old.

For the next month, the princess was hardly seen. She took her meals in private and whenever she did emerge she put on a smile that never met her eyes, which were dull and baggy from crying herself to sleep. It was as if she were a ghost of her former, cheerful self. Nothing seemed to ease her grieving and it had many throughout the castle worrying.

"This isn't good for the baby," King Louis said in frustration to the Grand Duke, his wife Prudence, and the princess' stepsister Anastasia at breakfast one day, "All the princess does is sulk and cry and she clearly hasn't been sleeping. I refuse to let this all affect my grandchild! We have to do something!"

"Your Majesty, please calm down," said the duke, "Remember your blood pressure!"

"To Hell with my blood pressure!" he shouted, "My daughter-in-law is pregnant with my grandchild! And I won't have her grief affecting the baby!"

"I know, Your Majesty," Anastasia said, "I'm just as worried as you are. But she just won't listen to anybody, not even me."

Just then, one of the kitchen maids came in to collect the dishes and unfinished food. The king recognized the woman from when she had first come to the castle ten years ago with her then seven year old son looking for a position.

"Diane, you understand don't you?" the king asked.

"Pardonnez moi Master," the brunette woman answered, "What are you talking about?"

"The princess, Diane," said Prudence, "He's getting in a mood again over her grieving."

"But you know what I mean don't you?" said the king again, "After all you nearly lost your son and yourself when you found out your husband died!"

Anastasia gasped. "You lost your husband too? Oh you poor thing!"

Diane shifted her gaze to the ground as she remembered how close she had been to losing her child. Her precious son. The light of her life. If she had lost him too there was no way she could have gone on.

_"Oui,"_ she answered quietly.

"Oh Diane," Louis said as he saw the tears begin to form in her large eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up bad memories."

"_Non non_, it's alright," She said whilst wiping away a stray tear.

Prudence sat silently, looking at the kitchen maid. She had an idea.

"Diane," Prudence began, "Has Princess Cinderella been served yet?"

"Not yet," the maid answered, "I believe Mrs. Potts was just about to do so."

"Why don't you bring it instead? You could talk to her Diane. Tell her your story. It may help her to speak with someone else who has gone through this."

"An excellent idea Prudence!" the king exclaimed, "I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner!"

"Me?! Talk personal matters with the princess?! I couldn't!"

"Please Diane," the king pleaded with her, "You're the only one who knows exactly what she is going through. She needs you."

"Yes please talk to her," Anastasia begged, "For the sake of the child."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cinderella absently sat at the window seat in her bedroom, staring blankly out the window. Her eyes were shifted towards the gardens below, but she didn't really see them. All she saw was the face of her beloved Charming, a face she would never see again in person. Why? Why did this have to happen? She had lost both her parents. Wasn't that enough? A fresh set of tears broke from her eyes at the memory of her father breathing his last breath, his hand falling limp in hers. Not only would he never see his grandchild, Charming would never see his child.

"Cinderellie please don't cry," Jaq the mouse said, coming out of a hole in the wall where he and his friends lived, "Prince-prince wouldn't want you to cry."

But hearing that only made her cry harder. Jaq sighed as he tried to think of some way to cheer up his friend when there was a knock at the door, making him run back into the hole before anyone could see him.

"Who is it?" Cinderella asked.

"Madame Chevalier, Mistress. I've been sent with your breakfast."

The princess wrapped a robe around her nightgown before opening the door. There stood a brunette woman she had seen in passing before, holding a silver platter of food, who gasped upon seeing the state of her superior.

"Oh Mistress!" she exclaimed, "What have you done to yourself?!"

The younger woman was a sight to behold. Her strawberry blonde hair looked as if it hadn't been washed in days, her skin was a ghostly white, and she was far too thin for a woman so close to her delivery date.

"Do I look that bad?" asked the soon to be mother, stepping aside to allow the maid in.

"Mistress you look almost as bad as I did before coming to this castle!" she said as she walked over to the bed and placed the breakfast tray on a nightstand, "And I had already given birth by that point! Just imagine what this is doing to the baby!"

"I know," Cinderella said as she slumped onto the bed, "I just can't believe he's gone. I'll never see him again and my child will never know their amazing, wonderful father!"

She began to sob again and the thirty five year old maid wrapped her arms around the princess in a tight embrace. Perhaps this was out of place for her position, but it didn't matter. She knew the girl needed it.

"Hush now, my Princess," Diane whispered, rubbing small circles over her back, "It'll be alright, trust me."

"What is there to trust in anymore?" Cinderella cried, resting her head on the maid's shoulder, "I thought all my heartaches were over and now this has happened!"

"I know Mistress, I know."

"No, how could you know?" she asked shakingly, "How could anyone know?"

"Trust me," Diane answered, "I know… I've been down this road before…"

"What?" Cinderella lifted her head, looking into the older woman's brown eyes that were now beginning to water also.

"I was much younger than you when it happened," Diane explained, "and much earlier in my pregnancy but I too lost my husband while with child."

"What…," Cinderella sniffed back her tears, "What happened to him?"

"Murdered," she said quietly, looking down at her feet, "It was late at night. We had both been asleep when we heard the door being broke down. Jérôme told me to stay in bed while he went to fight them off. Minutes later I heard the gunshots. I came out of the room to find all the furniture destroyed, our money gone, and Jérôme…" Her words trailed off as her voice cracked.

"They had killed him," the princess finished for her. The maid nodded silently.

Cinderella grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, offering it to the kitchen maid.

"_Merci_," she said as she wiped at her eyes and continued, "I was only six months along, but the shock of it all must have been too much. My water broke and… everything went black after that. I must have fainted, as the next thing I knew I was on the ground and there was an old woman stroking my hair. Old, but so beautiful, in blue robes. Things went black again before I found myself in a hospital bed. They said I'd been brought there by an elderly woman. I assume it must have been her but… she never showed up again."

"And… what happened to the baby?" asked the princess.

"They said it was a miracle he survived," Diane said as a smile slowly spread across her face, "A second later and we both would have died. I wanted to cry as I remembered everything that happened… Then they showed me my son. Oh Mistress, it was as if… as if he were the one source of light in a world that had turned so dark, so fast."

"Oh Madame, I'm so sorry," Cinderella said in utmost sympathy.

"Please Mistress, call me Diane," said the woman, "And don't be sorry. My son's birth was more than enough to light up my life from then on. From that moment all my thoughts were of him and only him. He is my reason for going on now. Of course I'll always miss _mon cher_ Jérôme, but when I look at my boy… What I'm trying to say Mistress is that this child you are carrying will become your comfort amidst all this sorrow. You'll see what I mean once he or she is born. Nothing else will matter. Just the child."

For the first time in a long time, Cinderella smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you Diane," she said, "I'll remember that."

Diane smiled and gave the princess one last hug.

"Try to eat something and then get some rest," she said as she got up and walked towards the door, "I'm afraid I must return to my work."

"Diane," Cinderella called out, stopping the maid in her tracks.

"_Oui,_ Mistress?"

"May… may I talk with you every now and then?" the princess had been truly comforted in knowing there was someone else who'd suffered as she was.

"Oh Mistress of course. Whenever you need me, you can find me in the kitchens."

With that, the maid left.

"I like her," Jaq said as he and his mouse friends came out of their hole, "She a nice lady!"

"Yeah, nice nice lady," said Gus, "She nice to Cinderellie!"

"She is very kind isn't she?" Cinderella agreed as she picked up a croissant from the breakfast tray, "I'm only sad I didn't become friends with her sooner."

Cinderella crumpled half of the croissant into little bits for the mice while eating the other half.

"Are you two friends now Cinderellie?" Mary asked as she picked up a crumb to eat.

"I think so," Cinderella said with a smile then let out a gasp as she felt a kicking sensation.

"What's wrong Cinderellie?" said Gus as he noticed the princess clutching her swollen midsection, "Is baby okay?"

"Yes Gus," Cinderella said, this time having tears of joy, "The baby just kicked!"

The mice shouted and squeaked in excitement as Cinderella pet her bump.

"Yes, everything is going to be alright," she thought, "As long as I have you everything will be just fine."

* * *

Okay, so a bit of a sad start. But I wanted to include elements of the original written versions of these stories as well as the movies. Who was this mysterious old woman? Will we meet Diane's child? Will Cinderella get over her depression? Will the royal baby be a boy or a girl? Find out in the next chapter. In the words of Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	3. Chapter 1

Hi. So here is the first official chapter of the story. I would like to remind you, readers, that I have a poll related to this story, and it would really help me out if as many people voted as possible. That said, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

The princess' screams were heard through her chamber door as her closest comrades waited for the arrival of the next heir. They were her stepsister Anastasia Lucille Tremaine de Parchin with her husband Aubin de Parchin, the Grand Duke Andre de Batiste and his wife Duchess Prudence Charity Clarke de Batiste, her ladies in waiting Beatrice Cecile de Leprince and Daphne L'Héritier de Valiquette, the kitchen maid Diane Adelaide Capelle de Chevalier, and of course King Louis Auguste de Beaumont.

Another piercing scream rang out, making the group wince.

"That's it," the king said in frustration and worry, "I'm going in there!"

"NO!" All the women in the hallway shouted.

As Louis approached the chamber door, the princess' bloodhound Bruno growled fiercely at him, guarding anyone from entering until the time was right.

"Don't you remember your son's request that she be able to give birth without a viewing party?" Prudence insisted.

"It's French tradition to have a viewing party," he argued, "You of all people should know that, Prudence!"

"But times have changed, sire," the Grand Duke argued, "Remember your son and daughter in law's wishes."

"I'm the king and I will do as I please!"

"Your Majesty," Beatrice said, "Think of the princess. It would be terribly awkward for her."

The king sighed in defeat. "Very well."

"This really is taking a while though," Daphne whispered to Diane with concern, "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Well Mrs. Potts took even longer to deliver Emily," Diane reminded the lady in waiting, "But she made it out as strong as ever."

"Ah yes," said Daphne, "Yes, she's had many children hasn't she?"

"Two sets of twins, then Peter, then Emily."

"Goodness!" Daphne said, "How does she manage?"

"I've asked myself that same question many times mademoiselle. She's an incredible woman."

"It's no wonder then that she was chosen to be the midwife," said Anastasia.

"And what about you two?" Andre asked Anastasia and Aubin, "Any plans for children in the near future?"

"Oh, I don't know," Anastasia said sheepishly, "I'm not the best with children."

"We'll see what the future holds," said Aubin.

Another pained cry came from the princess' bedchamber.

"Oh dear," the Grand Duke said in sympathy while Prudence used her handkerchief to wipe away the sweat that had formed in worry for her mistress.

"Unfortunately there's nothing that can be done about the pain that comes with child bearing," said Diane then smiled as she thought of her own child, "But it's worth it in the end."

"Your son is a good boy, Diane," Daphne said.

Prudence scoffed.

"Do you have something to say, Prudence?" Diane asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Well I suppose he's a 'good boy' when he's not chasing after every young lady on the staff," said the Duchess.

Diane glared at the woman when they all heard giggling coming from behind a nearby curtain.

"What a coincidence," Prudence remarked, "That must be him and some maid now."

"I'll take care of things Prudence," Diane said as she got up and walked towards the curtain.

Coming closer, it did indeed sound like her son, but the female voice was not that of the young lady she knew he was courting. Yanking open the curtains, she found a brunette boy of seventeen with a red headed maid of about the same age. The two gasped and the maid ran off in embarrassment down the opposite end of the hall.

"Lumière Jérôme Chevalier!" Diane scolded her son, "What would Angelique think if she knew you were having a rendezvous with another woman again?"

"And of all the times and places, outside the princess' bedchamber while she's giving birth!" Prudence exclaimed as she walked up to the pair, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself young man!"

"S'il vous plait, Prudence, I can handle this myself," the kitchen maid said.

"Oh? Is that why every time I see your son he has his hands all over some girl?"

"Prudence dear, maybe you should leave this to the boy's mother," Andre said, walking up to the three and wrapping an arm around his wife. The two women didn't get along well, and the Grand Duke did not want to see another argument break out between them, especially not now.

Prudence sighed deeply, rubbing her temples as she felt a headache forming. "Very well. Just, see that he behaves for now."

The couple went back to their chairs outside the princess' chamber.

"Lumiére," Diane sighed, "As much as I may not get along with Prudence she is absolutely right. This was very inappropriate!"

"I'm sorry, Maman," her son said, "We didn't think we could be heard over-"

"That's besides the main point, mon petit," Diane interrupted, "You have Angelique. If you want to keep her then you'd better stop chasing after every girl you see."

"Oh but did you see her, Maman? Her lips were just begging to be kissed!"

Diane sighed again. "You really are your father's son," she muttered.

"Ah merci, Maman!"

"I didn't mean it in a good way this time," she said, "Listen Lumière de ma vie, the mistress and I have become very close over the past month."

"I know."

"And we've come to an agreement," said the kitchen maid, "If the child she delivers is a boy, she wants you to be his valet. But you have to be a good influence. This is the future ruler of France!"

Lumiére's eyes widened at the news that he might be a valet. "Maman, I'm honored that the princess wants me for such an important position. But I don't want-"

"I know," Diane said, "You want to be a maitre d'. But I have faith that you can do both."

"I will do my best," Lumiére said.

"I know you will mon petit," Diane said resting a hand on her son's shoulder, "Now why don't you come and wait for the baby with us?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a little hole in the wall of the royal bedchamber, a small group of mice also awaited the arrival of the next heir to France.

"I wanna help," Gus said, "Lemme through!"

"No!" Mary squeaked, "No boys are allowed during delivery!"

All the mice jumped as they heard the princess scream in pain.

"But Mary," Jaq argued, "Cinderellie hurting! We gotta do something!"

"Having babies always hurts," said Suzy, a mother of two, "There ain't nothing you can do to stop it."

The princess screamed again.

"P-p-p-poor Cinderellie!" said Gus.

Mary sighed as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the midwife help her human friend. She also wished there was something she could do, but she knew Suzy was right. The fairy godmother had already done so much for the young royal; giving the mice of the Tremaine household the ability to speak so she wouldn't be alone, giving her a gown for the ball where she would meet her true love, then extending the lifespan of all her animal friends long enough that they would at the very least see her first child. It would be too much to ask her for anything else.

"Keep pushing, Your Highness!" they heard the midwife say, "Don't give up now!"

Another scream followed. Mary wrang her hands together nervously. She hoped this would be over soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Louis paced back and forth impatiently in front of the door as he and the group continued to wait.

"What's taking them so long?!" he shouted.

"Sire, you mustn't rush nature," said Andre.

"But this is ridiculous!"

"We're all worried, Your Highness," said Beatrice, "But the Grand Duke is right. You can't rush nature."

The king was about to shout at the lady in waiting, to tell her she wasn't taking things seriously enough, when a new cry was heard. The cry of an infant.

"Did you hear that?!" the king asked excitedly.

Bruno looked at the door and wagged his tail, equally excited. The door opened, a blonde woman in her early forties walking out with a large smile on her face.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed in an English accent, "It's a beautiful baby boy!"

Everyone rose from their chairs, eager to see the little prince.

The woman held up a hand. "Not so fast! Just the king and Anastasia first."

The old brown dog whimpered. The woman looked down at him.

"And of course you too, Bruno."

Man, woman, and dog walked into the bedchamber. There, in the middle of the large bed, was a young woman with strawberry blonde hair and tired, but happy blue eyes, holding a small bundle in her arms. She was covered in sweat but her smile made her look like the most beautiful woman in the world.

"How are you feeling my dear?" King Louis asked softly as he and Anastasia approached the bed, Bruno jumping on it to get to his mistress.

"Like the luckiest woman in the world," the woman answered as her dog came up to her, licking her cheek and then sniffing the small bundle.

"May I?" the king asked, holding his arms out to take the small bundle.

His daughter-in-law obliged, handing the king his grandson. Louis looked at the child and smiled.

"Hello there little one!" he said in a baby voice, "I'm your grandfather Louis!"

"Oh Cinderella, he's beautiful!" Anastasia said softly, staring in awe at the child.

It was true. The baby was beautiful. He looked almost exactly like his mother with his sparkling blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. But because his father was a brunette, his hair was slightly darker than that of Cinderella's.

The king handed the baby to Anastasia, who also introduced herself.

"Hello sweetheart," she said, "I'm your Auntie Anastasia!"

The baby put his hand out to touch her face, causing her to smile wider in turn.

"You can bring the others in now," Cinderella said.

Anastasia handed the child back to his mother, then opened the door to let the others in. Everyone was in awe of the baby.

"Oh just look at him!" Beatrice gushed.

"Hello young prince," Daphne said.

"Bonjour sweet child," said Diane.

"He's a gem," said Andre.

"He has your eyes," said Aubin to the princess.

"Looks like I'm going to be a valet after all Maman," Lumiere said to Diane.

"What are you going to name him, Your Highness?" Prudence asked.

"Adam," the young mother answered.

"Adam?" said the king, "That's not a very French sounding name at all!"

"I know," said Cinderella, "But I've always loved the name."

"Very well my dear," the king said, looking down at the prince and smiling again, "Welcome to the world, Prince Adam!"

Cinderella yawned, exhausted from the hours of labor. The king noticed.

"Come everyone," he said, "Let's let the mother and child have their rest."

"Goodnight Cinderella," said Anastasia as she and the rest left the room for the night.

"Goodnight Your Highness," said Prudence.

Several more "Goodnights" were said as the room was emptied, leaving the princess and her newborn child alone. Seeing this as their opportunity, the mice scurried out and climbed up one of the bed posts.

"Look Adam," Cinderella said to her son smiling, "We have more visitors!"

"Hiya Princey!" Jaq said, "I'm Jaq-Jaq! And this is Gus!"

"Duh-duh-duh, hi!" Gus stuttered, waving at the baby.

"He's so cute Cinderellie!" said Mary.

The rest of the mice agreed.

"Thank you everyone," Cinderella said.

Bruno, still by his mistress' side, licked the baby's cheek. Cinderella stroked him lovingly.

"You should have a party!" Gus exclaimed, "Big party for new princey!"

"We are definitely going to have a celebration Gus," Cinderella said, "We'll have a great ball and invite everyone in the kingdom, just like we did when we first found out I was expecting."

The mice cheered and shouted in joy as Cinderella yawned again.

"Cinderellie tired?" Jaq asked.

The princess smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go everyone! Zug-zug!" Jaq said as they all slid down the bedpost and went back into the hole in the wall.

Cinderella looked down at her son and smiled. She vowed, in that moment, to give the child everything his heart desired. Her child would want for nothing. She kissed the baby's forehead and blew out the candle on her nightstand.

"Adam," she whispered as she and the boy drifted off to sleep, "My Adam…"

* * *

So you were right ScipioSmith. That is the theory behind this story.

If you like what you've read, please leave a review. The more I get, the faster I work. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	4. Chapter 2

Hello! Back again with another chapter. So for those who are still confused, this story takes place in the 18th century, even though Cinderella most likely actually takes place in the 19th century. The third movie I'm about to reference in this chapter also probably takes place in the 19th century, but since certain Cinderella characters are present in the film, I couldn't resist putting them in here. (Hey, this is my story and I'll do as I please. LOL). Also, Candlegirl/Beth, wherever you are, I have something in here for you ;) Anyway, let's begin...

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

"Hello Major," Cinderella said as she walked up to the horse in his stable.

The princess was recovering well from childbirth. Certainly better than both her mother and her late husband's mother had. It had only been two months since the birth of her son and here she was, taking him to the stables for the first time.

"Adam," she said softly to her baby as she held him up to Major, "This is Major. He's been with me for a very long time. Major, this is the new prince, Adam."

Major gently nudged the two month old infant, earning a small smile from him as he held one hand out to touch the horse's face.

"I have someone else for you to meet, darling," the princess said as she opened the stable door and walked in, "May I, Major?"

As if completely understanding his mistress' words, he nodded and moved aside, revealing a young foal who was almost an exact replica of Major himself.

"Major's mate had this foal shortly after you were born," Cinderella said, "His name is Magnifique and he's going to belong to you when you're older."

The young princess knelt down on the ground beside Magnifique and stroked his short mane while holding her son with her other arm against the curve of her hip. Charming had always wanted for his future children to each have a horse of their own just as he had as a child, so it was perfect that they had discovered Cinderella was pregnant at the same time Major's mate was three months along. They had both decided that the future foal would belong to their child. Cinderella considered it the only gift Adam's father was ever able to give him, but she would see to it that the boy never noticed his lack of a father figure. She would shower her son with all the love and affection he needed.

"Princess!" a small voice called out, "Princess!"

Cinderella looked up to see a little blonde girl of four years jumping up and down outside the stable, her pigtails bouncing with her. She got up and opened the door for the little girl.

"Good morning, Emily," she said, "What brings you here?"

"Mama said I could come see the foal, if it's alright with you that is."

"Of course it's alright with me," said the princess, "Come on in!"

"Hi Magnifique!" the little girl said as she walked up to the foal and scratched him between his ears.

"Have you picked out a dress to wear to the ball tonight?" Cinderella asked.

"Uh-huh!" she said, nodding excitedly, "I'm gonna wear a yellow dress with blue lace."

"Oh you'll look lovely!" said the princess.

"Will there be anyone my age there?" the youngest Potts child asked.

"I'm sure there will be."

"Maybe I'll meet my true love there," Emily said, "Just like you did!"

"Maybe you will."

Cinderella took amusement from the child's excitement, recalling a similar feeling when she went to her first ball, many years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Cinderella could hardly sit still as her mother, Paquette, styled her hair for the ball. Lord Pierre Claude Tremaine was quite popular among the upper class and he and his wife had been invited to many balls throughout the years. But this was the first time since his daughter's birth that Paquette would join him and the first time his daughter went to a ball at all._

_"Cinderella," Paquette gently scolded, "Hold still, ma petit."_

_"I'm sorry Maman," she said, "I'm just so excited. I'm a real grown up now!"_

_"Ah yes, you're a big girl now! Now stay still and I'll give you a big girl's hair do."_

_Sighing, the five year old sat still as Paquette continued to weave the pearls into her hair._

_"There we are," her mother said at last, "All done! Shall we go show your Papa?"_

_Cinderella nodded and they went downstairs where her father was waiting for them at the door._

_"Ah there they are," he said as Cinderella ran down the stairs in her puffy red dress, Paquette gracefully following behind, "My little princess and my jewel of a queen!"_

_"And isn't my king looking quite dashing tonight," Paquette said as she claimed her husband for a kiss._

_"Do you like my dress Papa?"_

_"It's wonderful, darling!" Pierre said as he lifted Cinderella into his arms, "I just know all eyes will be on you tonight."_

_"You'll be the belle of the ball," Paquette said._

_"Come now ladies," Pierre said as he used one hand to open the door, "Let's not keep them waiting."_

_End Flashback_

Cinderella remembered very little about that ball. But she would attend other balls with her father before his untimely death, often standing on his feet to try and match his height. She made a mental note to do the same with Adam.

"Princess?" Emily asked, distracting the new mother from her thoughts.

"Yes Emily?"

"I'm bored. Peter doesn't want to play with me and Mama and Papa are too busy to play," the little girl complained, batting her eyelashes pleadingly.

Cinderella smiled. "Alright. I'll play with you. Just let me put Adam to sleep first."

The two made their way to the princess' bedchamber to put the baby prince to sleep and on their way they ran into one of the decorating maids.

"Hiya, Angelique!" Emily said, recognizing the young woman.

"Bonjour, Emily," she said before curtsying before the princess, "Your Highness."

"How is the decorating coming along Angelique?" Cinderella asked.

"Very well," Angelique answered, "Much faster than I expected it would, seeing as we're full of amateurs."

"It's worth it though for the final result, isn't it?" the princess asked.

"Ah oui it is," the maid answered as her gaze shifted to the baby, "And how is the little one?"

"He's doing well. I just brought him to the stables to see Major and Magnifique."

"And?"

"And they love him. Who wouldn't?" the princess said, smiling fondly at her son.

"Indeed," the young maid agreed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find my swine of a suitor."

"Oh I saw Lumiére!" Emily spoke up, "He was in the dining room playing with Michelle!"

"'Playing' with Michelle?" Angelique asked suspiciously.

"Uh-huh!" Emily nodded, oblivious to what her findings really meant, only glad that she'd been useful.

"Merci, little one," Angelique said. Once more, she curtsied to the princess before walking away.

"Oh dear," Cinderella thought.

The twenty-three year old princess had not known Lumiére very well before her friendship with his mother, but it didn't take long to find out he was quite popular with the ladies in the castle. Every time she saw him, he seemed to either be flirting with a maid or swearing his undying love to Angelique. She suspected he would have to do some more of the latter shortly.

Cinderella and Emily continued their way to the princess' bedchamber and when they arrived, the king was there.

"Ah there you are!" he said, "I was just about to go looking for you. May I see my grandson?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Cinderella said as she handed her newborn to him, "I was just going to leave him here so I could play with Emily."

"Hello, Your Majesty," the child said, giving her best curtsy.

"Hello, Emily," he greeted back, more focused on the baby he was holding.

"How does hide and seek sound?" the princess asked her.

"Yes!" she said, jumping up and down, "You count first!"

"Alright," she said turning around, "One… two… three…"

Emily ran off to find a hiding spot in the vast castle as Cinderella counted to one hundred and the king played with the new prince.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lumiére!"

The teenager in question broke his kiss with Michelle, turning around to see a very angry looking Angelique glaring at him.

"Ah bonjour, ma cheri," he said nervously as his face tinted red, "You look lovely."

Angelique's gaze shifted to her coworker. "You stay away from him!"

Michelle said nothing as she walked away. She knew better than to argue with the likes of Angelique Bernadette Barbot.

"Lumiére, we've been together for three months now and you still act like a single man. Is this courtship really going anywhere?"

"Oh cheri," Lumiére said to her, "You know those other women mean nothing to me. You're the only one I have eyes for."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" she asked.

"To remind myself that no woman can kiss like you," her suitor said with a smirk as he kissed her passionately.

Angelique fought to resist him at first, but then melted into his embrace and returned the kiss. Diane walked into the dining room at that moment with a pair of candelabras to set the table with and when she saw the couple, she made sure to be extra quiet in her movements so as not to disturb them. She returned to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about over there?" asked the head cook, Mr. Richard Potts.

"Oh nothing," she said, going to the sink to wash the dishes, "I'm just back from my daily observations of the lovebirds."

"Oh my," the cook's wife, Mrs. Angela Potts, said as she went to help Diane with the dishes, "Are they at it again?"

"When are they not?" Diane said as she scrubbed a china plate.

"Where was it this time?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"The dining room," the kitchen maid answered.

"Oh, Heavens! Did you stop them?"

"I couldn't. They just looked so sweet together. It reminded me of mon cher Jérôme and I when we were young."

"You know Prudence isn't going to be happy if she finds them at it out in the open," Mrs. Potts warned her.

"Oh Prudence is just an old… ooh…" she couldn't think of the words as she scrubbed harder in irritation.

"Maybe, but she is head of the household, and a duchess now too," her friend explained, "Its her job to make sure everything is running smoothly and she could get in big trouble if something goes wrong."

"Lumiére always has his duties completed in time," Diane said, "There is no reason for Prudence to complain."

"It's just how she is," Mr. Potts said, "There's nothing we can do to change her rigidness. It's part of why she got the job in the first place."

"And if you'll recall," said Mrs. Potts, "Her brother was very much the same last time he visited. It probably runs in the family."

"Ah oui," Diane recalled, "Well I'm glad he won't be visiting for this event."

Lumiére entered the kitchen at that moment.

"There he is," Mr. Potts said, "We were just talking about you, boy. Why don't you go help the ladies with the dishes?"

"Oui, mon capitan!" he saluted before joining Diane at the sink.

Mr. Potts chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Silly lad," he muttered as he stirred the stew.

"Just you wait until you see Angelique in her gown tonight," Diane told her son as she handed him the drying towel, "You'll be blown away!"

"Maman, it's hard to improve upon perfection," Lumiere said, "Every time I look into those eyes, it feels like I am drowning in them."

"Then you'd better learn to swim by tonight," Diane said with a smirk.

"Is it too early to ask for her hand?"

"Oh Lumiére de ma vie you are a hopeless romantic, just like your Maman!" his mother said pinching his cheeks, "But it is much too early. Your father and I were together for two years before getting married."

"And I waited five years before popping the question," said Mr. Potts.

"I was starting to think you'd never ask," Mrs. Potts said, "I wouldn't suggest he wait that long."

"Perhaps," the cook admitted, "But three months is still much too early, especially with the way you're always flirting with other girls."

"My one weakness," the brunette teenager admitted.

"Oh I know a certain other weakness of yours," Diane said as she skittered her fingers up and down her son's skinny torso.

Lumiére nearly dropped the plate he was drying as he doubled over giggling. "Maman! Not again!"

Diane only tickled him faster, delighting in the sound of his laughter. Nearly an adult, Diane still saw Lumiére as a mere boy and probably always would. So she wasn't shy about treating him as such.

Tears started to form in his eyes before a hand was put on Diane's shoulder.

"Alright luv," Mrs. Potts said, "I think that's enough. Let's give the poor boy a breather."

Diane stopped and pulled her son in to give him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush.

"Maman, you treat me like I'm a little boy," Lumiére complained.

"Because you are my little boy. Mon Lumiére de ma vie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I look ladies?" Cinderella asked.

"As beautiful as a precious stone," Beatrice said.

Cinderella, Beatrice, Daphne, and Anastasia were all in the princess' bedchamber, helping her ready herself for the ball. Anastasia had helped her pick a gown, Daphne did her make up, and Beatrice styled her hair.

"It's amazing how quickly you've gotten your figure back," Daphne said, "I wish I were as lucky with my daughter's birth."

Cinderella frowned, looking in the mirror. She knew it wasn't all luck. The sudden death of her husband had caused her to all but cease eating for quite some time and as a result she had lost a lot of weight while still with child. It was certainly nothing to be proud of.

Anastasia noticed the change in her stepsister's demeanor and knew what she must be thinking, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Aubin and I went to town this morning for a few last minute ingredients," she said, "And all anyone could talk about was the ball. I think it's going to be quite a crowd tonight."

"I should hope so, for the sake of the decorating staff," said the princess, "They worked very hard on this one."

"And their hard work has paid off," Beatrice said, "I was just down there and it looked lovely."

"Well let's not keep them waiting," Cinderella said, "Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His royal highness, King Louis," said the Grand Duke as the king entered.

Cinderella gracefully walked in after him, her baby in her arms as the Grand Duke announced, "Her royal highness, Princess Cinderella."

The crowd cheered much louder for their princess than they did their king, for she had easily won their hearts. For the first time in France's history, subjects of all status were allowed to attend royal gatherings. But most importantly, the kingdom's first child protection act had been put into place. Orphanages were heavily investigated on a monthly basis to be sure no money was being hoarded for personal gain and any family suspected of child abuse was expected to be reported by witnesses. Any family found guilty had their children taken away and brought to a safer environment. This new system also created more jobs for citizens in the form of inspectors. These things had caused the princess by marriage to earn the respect and love of her people.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," the king said, "I'd like to thank you all for coming to this momentous occasion. Tonight, we celebrate the birth of my grandson, Prince Adam Pierre de Beaumont. We shall begin the celebration with a few arias sung by the current queen of the opera world: Madame de la Grand Bouche. Enjoy!"

Opposite where the royals had been seated was a large stage where the aforementioned singer walked out in an elaborate gown and large, white wig. The orchestra began playing two bars, before Madame opened her mouth and filled the ballroom with her beautiful soprano voice.

Cinderella closed her eyes as she hummed along to the song. She, her husband, her father in law, and their closest comrades had all seen the woman perform at the royal opera years before, wearing a beautiful silk gown that she had handcrafted herself. All had fallen in love with her voice and since then had invited her to sing at many of their balls.

"I have a gift for the young prince," the king said to Cinderella.

"Oh?"

"I'm having a summer castle built on the border of the kingdom," he said, "Near the Black Forest. It's perfectly secluded, so you can both vacation there whenever you want without any interruptions from the outside world."

"Oh, Your Majesty... Thank you so much."

"Only the very best for my grandson," he said with a smile.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," said a clearly well off nobleman, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, Monsieur," Cinderella said politely as she stood from her throne and put her son in a golden cradle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lumiére's jaw dropped as Angelique entered the ballroom in a long sleeved blue dress, the shoulders slightly puffed, with a fake silk choker around her neck and white studs in her ears. Her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon and on her feet were one inch blue heels. All of the blue she was wearing perfectly complimented her sky blue eyes that Lumiére had fallen in love with.

"Mon amour, you look like you've been sent from the Heavens above," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Well I should hope so, considering my name," Angelique said with a smirk.

Cinderella had long ago set a rule that all servants under twenty would be off duty the night of balls and holidays. Angelique was nineteen and Lumiére was seventeen and both were taking full advantage of this rule for as long as they could.

"Shall we dance?" Lumiére asked, wrapping an arm around her.

Angelique leaned against his shoulder. "I believe we shall."

Lumiére led her in a slow waltz as he said, "Cheri, you could easily outshine the princess herself tonight!"

Angelique giggled. "You say that every time I'm dressed up."

"Because it's the truth," her suitor said.

Angelique sighed in contentment. When he wasn't chasing after other girls, Lumiére was quite a charmer.

The two danced several numbers before they were interrupted by a laundry maid named Veronique, dressed in a deep red gown that synched tightly around her waist and showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Well, Lumiére," she said flirtatiously, "Are you ever going to dance with me tonight?"

Lumiére was about to reach out for her hand when he saw Angelique's glare.

"Just a dance or two, ma cheri," he said to her, "I'll be back for you."

Angelique shook her head in frustration as she watched them waltz away. Veronique was one of the most beautiful maids in the castle. All the male servants fawned over her and she took that to her full advantage. The young decorating maid wanted to believe she saw Lumiére in the same light as all the other men she flirted with. But she still couldn't help being jealous.

"Mademoiselle Angelique?" said a young voice behind her.

She turned around to see the Potts' eldest son, ten year old Caleb, shyly holding out his hand to her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

Angelique smiled, knowing the young boy had a crush on her. "I'd be honored, Monsieur," she said as she bent over to take his hands in hers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia laid her head against her husband's chest as they swayed to the music.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that I met you?" she asked.

"Only a few times," Aubin said, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Only a few times," she repeated with a giggle.

"Anastasia," he said, "I've been thinking about the conversation we had with the Grand Duke while Cinderella was in labor… and… well, we have been married for three years now. I'm thinking that maybe it's time to start a family of our own."

Anastasia bit her lip nervously. She had been afraid of this topic.

"I'm not sure Aubin," she said, "I've never really had any experience in taking care of children."

"Neither have I," her husband said, "We can learn together as they grow."

"Aubin… I'm not even sure I can carry children," Anastasia said, "I mean, look at me!" she gestured down at her lanky frame.

"Well… what if we adopted?" Aubin suggested.

Anastasia still looked doubtful. "Us Tremaine's don't exactly have a good running track of raising children that aren't ours by blood."

"But that was your mother," Aubin argued, "You're not your mother. You're you. You're Anastasia Lucille Tremaine de Parchin, lady in waiting and most trusted confidante to the princess and my one true love. I wouldn't want to raise a family with anyone but you."

Anastasia blushed. "Alright. I'll think about it."

Aubin kissed her. "We have plenty of time to sort it out."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of music and dancing, it was time for gifts to be presented to the newborn.

"Their royal highnesses, King Eric and Queen Ariel of Denmark."

The Danish royals approached the king and princess on their thrones with a gracious bow and curtsy.

"Princess Cinderella," said the red headed queen, "As soon to be parents ourselves, we wish to congratulate you on this new addition to the royal family, while also offering our condolences in regards to your recent loss."

"Thank you," Cinderella said.

"As you're well aware," King Eric said, "Our kingdom is rich in pearls and ancient Viking jewelry. We would like to present the young prince with our very finest collections. They come in every color and will make wonderful jewelry for his future bride."

One of their servants came forward with a large chest, which he opened to reveal the vast array of pearls and Viking jewelry.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesties," Cinderella said.

"We wish nothing but a prosperous future for your son," Queen Ariel said.

"And I wish the same for your coming child," said the French princess.

The next to present their gifts was King Philip V and Queen Elisabeth of Spain.

"Thank you very much for inviting us to this extraordinary occasion," said the Spanish Queen.

"We gift your son with our finest Citrine jewels as well as several rare porcelain goods," said King Philip.

"Thank you," Cinderella said.

Many more royals and nobility came forward to offer gifts to the young prince. Gold, silver, jewels, delicate fabrics for clothing, and lavish toys were all given to the newborn.

"Thank you all for coming and being a part of this celebration," King Louis said at the end of the ball, "We hope to see you all at future gatherings. Good night, ladies and gentlemen."

Many more "Congratulations" were heard as everyone filed out of the ballroom, as well as a few "Long live the prince!" and "God save the prince!" Cinderella scooped the young prince into her arms and kissed his forehead.

"Wasn't that kind of them all, Adam?" she asked him in a high pitched voice, "Everyone loves you, my sweet little prince!"

"Of course they love him!" King Louis said, "What's not to love?!"

"Indeed," Cinderella said, nuzzling her face against the baby's, "You're the perfect little bundle of joy!"

The little prince gave a wide yawn.

"Oh it is way past your bedtime, isn't it?" his mother said, "We better do something about that!"

"I think it's past my bedtime as well," the king said with a yawn, "I really am getting too old for these late night celebrations."

"I'll see you in the morning, Your Majesty," Cinderella said as she took her son with her to their bedchamber.

"Good night my dears," the king said as he headed to his own bedchamber.

Cinderella met with her stepsister and ladies in waiting as she made her way to her bedchambers. They discussed the events of the ball and the gifts that had been given to the young prince. Cinderella told them about the summer castle her father-in-law was having built for them.

"You will take us along with you sometimes, won't you?" Beatrice asked with a wink.

"Of course I will," the princess said, "You three are my best friends. It would be dull without you."

They stopped when they got to the princess' bedchamber and her ladies in waiting bid her goodnight. But Anastasia remained.

"Cinderella," she said nervously, "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Cinderella said as she opened her door.

The two women entered. Anastasia lit a few candles while Cinderella put Adam in his cradle.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cinderella asked.

"It's Aubin. He wants us to have children. But I'm not so sure. I feel like I'd be a horrible mother."

"Oh Anastasia, you'd be a wonderful mother," Cinderella said, "What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well for starters, I have no experience in taking care of children," she said, "Mother worked us to the bone in etiquette, language, music… everything but parenting."

"Well…" Cinderella said, "I was never taught how to be a mother either."

"No," Anastasia admitted, "But you took care of all the mice and the chickens and Bruno. I never did any of that!"

"That's alright," said Cinderella, "You'll learn as you go. Besides, I can always help you if you need it. So can Mrs. Potts. She's had six children after all."

"I still don't know if I could do it," said Anastasia, "Mother hardly ever showed us any kindness. At least not since Father had started drinking. Everything changed after that."

"You're not your mother," said the princess.

"I was a lot like her at one point," Anastasia said, looking to her feet in shame, "You know that better than anyone else."

"But you've changed, Anastasia," Cinderella said, "You're not the same woman you were before."

"She's right, child," said another voice, "You mustn't dwell on the sins of the past, but embrace the new woman you've become and are still becoming."

The two women turned to see none other than Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Godmother," Cinderella said, rushing up to hug the elderly woman, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Likewise, child," she said, "Congratulations! I know you will raise your son with love and kindness."

"Hello again, Madame," Anastasia said.

"Anastasia," the fairy said, "You have grown into a fine young lady. You mustn't doubt your capabilities. If it's any comfort, you were never quite as bad as your mother and sister."

"Do you really think so?" Anastasia asked.

"She's right, Anastasia," Cinderella said, "Remember when you retrieved that picture of my father for me?"

Anastasia blushed a little as she remembered that day.

_Flashback_

_Anastasia huffed as she trudged up the long stairway to the attic. How did Cinderella climb these stairs every day?_

_Things had changed since the death of her stepfather last year. She had been given Cinderella's old room and Cinderella was moved to the attic. She and her older sister had also been having more lavish gifts given to them by their mother. But at the same time she noticed that the household staff was dwindling, Cinderella taking on the duties that were left behind. She now ran their errands, cleaned the chimneys, and had started making their meals among many other things. She had also had most of her things taken away and given to Anastasia and Drizella. Her toys, her books, her nicest clothes, even some of her most prized possessions._

_Which was what had brought Anastasia here. She knocked on the door. It opened to reveal her stepsister, her once fine clothes dirtied and ripped in several places and her face gaunt. She looked surprised to see Anastasia there._

_"Do you need something?" she asked._

_"No," Anastasia said, pulling out a small portrait of her stepfather, "Um, I wanted to give you this. Mother has been throwing out most of the portraits of Stepfather, but… I thought you might want to keep this."_

_The truth was she felt bad about this happening. She knew Cinderella had her pictures of her parents taken away and remembered how her stepsister begged and pleaded not to part with them, only to receive a harsh slap in the face._

_"Anastasia," Cinderella said with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much!"_

_She hugged Anastasia tightly, catching her off guard. Anastasia pushed her off._

_"Don't get your soot all over my nice dress," she said, brushing herself off._

_"I'm sorry," Cinderella said looking down, "Thank you, though."_

_"You're welcome," Anastasia said quietly._

_End Flashback_

"That was a very kind thing you did for her that day," said the fairy godmother, "It shows that deep down you've always been a good person."

"I don't have anything to remember my father by," Anastasia said, "I wish I did. And I knew I'd be upset if someone took that away from me."

"Your father was a deeply troubled man," said the elderly fairy, "But I don't think he ever meant for things to turn out the way they did."

"I know," Anastasia said, her eyes watering a little as she thought of him.

"What brings you here tonight, Godmother?" Cinderella asked.

"Well I thought it might frighten people if a magical being showed up at the ball," she said with a laugh.

The two young women laughed as well. It was true. Most people did not believe in such things anymore. It'd be quite a spectacle to say the least.

"My child," the fairy said, "I have a gift I would like to bestow upon the little one. May I see him?"

"Of course," Cinderella said as she led her fairy godmother to the cradle where Adam slept.

The elderly fairy smiled down at the infant and pulled her wand out from her sleeve.

"Sweet Little Prince," she whispered as she waved the wand, "My gift for you is that one day you will find true love in a gentle and virtuous woman, one who will be by your side for all time and help you lead your subjects justly and truthfully."

Sparkles fell from the wand and landed on the sleeping prince.

"Thank you, Godmother," Cinderella said.

"You do know that the aging of your animal friends will resume now though?" the fairy said, "My magic can only do so much for so long."

Cinderella sighed, knowing this was true. Her godmother had stopped their aging as a wedding gift. Most likely none of them would be alive now without it.

"I know, Godmother."

The fairy tilted her chin up. "They'll never truly be gone. Just like your mother and father and husband, they will always watch over you."

"Yes," the princess said, "Yes, of course."

"I will take my leave now," said the fairy, "May your reign be long and peaceful."

With that, she faded into nothing.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Cinderella said to her stepsister.

"She is," Anastasia said, "Your son will definitely have everything a child could ask for."

"Perhaps a cousin to play with as well?" Cinderella asked.

Anastasia laughed. "Perhaps. Good night, Cinderella."

"Good night, Anastasia," Cinderella said as she watched her leave the room.

Cinderella glanced up at a portrait of her and Charming and smiled.

"The only thing missing is you, dear," she said, "But I know you and Maman and Papa are looking down on us. I love you all. Good night."

* * *

So I don't know what royals give each other as gifts and couldn't really find any results online so I just went with whatever jewelry each kingdom was known for, plus pearls for what I hope are obvious reasons. If you like what you're reading, please leave a review or a follow. Since Adam is just a baby right now, I can't really do much with him, so the next few chapters will be subplot. I hope you've all enjoyed. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	5. Chapter 3

Hi! So, here comes the first subplot. This will be the focus for the next few chapters before we skip ahead a few years. Let's see what became of the rest of Cinderella's stepfamily.

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

Silence filled the room as Drizella Charlotte Tremaine stared at her mother's sleeping form, awaiting the inevitable. It would not be much longer now.

Lady Eleanor Margot Tremaine had been ill for a long time, with the same illness that had claimed Lord Pierre Claude Tremaine all those years ago. Except Lady Tremaine had been battling the illness for far longer. Drizella wondered if this was karma's way of getting back at her for being such a horrible mother to all she had been responsible for. It made sense, perfect sense.

Lady Tremaine began to stir from her sleep. "Drizella?... Are you still there?"

"I'm right here, Mother," Drizella said, grabbing her mother's hand.

The old woman squeezed it, looking up at her eldest daughter. "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For failing you," Lady Tremaine said with a cough, "All of you."

"Mother, you didn't-"

"Oh but I did," Lady Tremaine interrupted, "I haven't shown you or Anastasia an ounce of love or kindness since your father turned to drinking and Cinderella… I can't even begin to list the ways I've wronged her."

Lady Tremaine was cut off by a series of violent coughs before she spoke again.

"I was angry. Angry that your father had failed to," she coughed again, "Be a father and husband. I felt," she coughed once more, "I felt like I was trapped in a horrible marriage, like he had betrayed me for booze. And then when he died…"

For the first time since she was a child, Drizella saw her mother cry. There was only one other time this had happened in front of her.

_Flashback:_

_"Do, mi, sol," Anastasia and Drizella sang as their mother played the notes on the piano._

_Drizella didn't really like their daily music lessons. It was made even worse by the fact that her younger sister was completely tone death. But her mother insisted that they must learn the art in order to become dignified young ladies and secure a suitable husband. Drizella couldn't understand why, though, her mother was so worried about the latter. She was only ten years old and her sister was eight. Still, Madame Eleanor Dupont never ceased to stress the importance of marrying well._

_Losing focus in her boredom, Drizella sang a note out of tune and was snapped out of her thoughts as her mother slammed on the piano keys._

_"Drizella!" she snapped, "Too flat!"_

_Anastasia snickered and Drizella stuck her tongue out at her. She had some nerve making fun of Drizella's mistakes. She was even worse._

_Just then the door slammed open as they heard a man's voice slurring an old folk song. Madame Dupont sighed._

_"We'll resume our lessons tomorrow, girls," she said as she rose from the bench and left the music room._

_"Do you want to go outside and play croquet?" Anastasia asked her older sister._

_"Maybe later," Drizella said as she too left the music room._

_Drizella walked towards their bedroom, figuring she might as well study her language books in this freetime (her mother would like that), when the sound of shouting caught her attention._

_"-at all hours of the day!" she heard her mother yell._

_"Leave me alone Eleanor!" her father shouted in response, "I'm in no mood for arguing!"_

_"No, of course not!" Madame Dupont spat, "All you're ever in the mood for is more booze!"_

_Drizella heard a loud thud as her mother cried out in what sounded like pain._

_"Don't you talk to me that way!" Monsieur Dupont shouted, "I am your husband! Show some respect!"_

_Drizella heard the clattering of bottles before her father shouted, "Where's the rum?"_

_"You're drunk enough as it is!"_

_"I didn't ask you how drunk I am! I asked you where the rum is!"_

_"We're out. You've drank it all and the wine too!"_

_"Then I will go buy more," Drizella heard him say as he staggered out of the kitchen._

_She hid in the shadow of the hall as her mother followed him._

_"Victor, no more!" Eleanor cried out._

_He turned around and slapped her. Drizella gasped._

_"I'll decide when I've had enough," he hissed before grabbing his coat off the hook and walking out the door._

_There was complete silence for a moment before Eleanor fell to the ground, weeping. Drizella cautiously walked out of her hiding spot and timidly asked, "Mother?"_

_"Leave me, child," she whispered._

_Drizella had never seen her mother cry before. She didn't like it, so she obeyed her mother's wishes and left her._

_Little did either know that would be the last time they saw Monsieur Dupont alive._

_End Flashback:_

"I wanted you to have what I couldn't have," Lady Tremaine said weakly, "I didn't want you to end up with a man as bad as your father. That's why I spent so much on you and Anastasia. All the gowns, the music and etiquette lessons, the education. I was determined to see you marry a real man. I thought only for the best, but in doing so I forgot how to be a loving mother. I'm no better than your father was."

Drizella wanted to argue, to tell her mother that she was so much better than her father. She never beat them. But then Drizella remembered that she did beat someone else.

"Then I met Pierre," her mother continued, "He was so kind… Everything your father used to be and more. We agreed it would be best for both our children if we married. I had hoped Cinderella's charm and grace would rub off on the two of you. But it never did."

Drizella frowned. She remembered the days when her stepfather was still alive. She had liked him better than her biological father, but he and her mother were always comparing her and Anastasia to Cinderella. "Look how polite Cinderella is. Why can't you be more like that?" was something they heard on an almost daily basis, thus sparking their jealousy for their stepsister.

"No matter what, I couldn't get you to behave yourselves the way she did, or learn your languages as well as she did. And I hated that. And then I began to hate her. So, the moment I had the opportunity to take my anger out on her without any resistance from others, I took it."

Yes, Drizella remembered that too. The abuse of her stepsister was not immediate, but slow and gradual. Lord Tremaine had left them with quite a fortune and they were still able to afford servants for a while. But as the savings decreased, so did the residents of the household. One servant after the next was let go, Cinderella taking on the tasks they had performed, until finally she was the sole slave of the household. Blinded by her jealousy, Drizella had enjoyed watching her stepsister suffer. But now as she looked back, she realized how awful it all was. She deserved to be in the position she was in now: Penniless, unwed, and losing her mother to consumption.

"Yet despite it all, she was kind to us," Lady Tremaine said, almost awestruck, "She never rebelled. She always greeted us with a smile. She even forgave Anastasia and let her live in the castle with her. She's so good… She deserves what came to her. Just as I deserve what's come to me."

Lady Tremaine was wracked by coughs again, blood sputtering onto her clothes and the bed sheets. Even though her mother had not shown love in a very long time, she was the only mother Drizella had and for that she hated to see her suffer.

"Drizella," Lady Tremaine said, her voice the weakest it had ever been, "I only have one wish for you. That you never, ever turn into what I have become. Learn from my mistakes, child," she gasped for air, "And if you should ever again cross paths with your sisters, please try to make amends with them… And tell them I'm so sorry… For everything."

With that, the woman breathed her last breath and, for the first time in fifteen years, Drizella wept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia had learnt a lot during her time in the castle. Her tutors were much more patient with her than her mother had been and that had put her mind at ease and allowed her to actually absorb what she was being taught. She was now a fine dancer and could speak Spanish as well as her native French. She could sing rather well and she finally had mastered the flute. But the most valuable lessons she had learnt were what her stepsister and princess had taught her. Love, kindness, forgiveness. The latter of these three was the reason she did not disregard the letter she had received from her estranged sister, requesting that they meet in the town square near the fountain. Anastasia had been more or less disowned by her family when she went to live with Cinderella in the castle. While that had angered her at first, she had eventually learned to accept the situation for what it was, with the moral support of the royal family. That anger had reemerged though when neither relative ever responded to her wedding invites. Still, Cinderella and the prince had been her rock throughout it all.

But Anastasia did not tell her step sister about Drizella's letter. She was fairly certain it was simply a request for financial help, thinking a blood relative was more likely to comply, and if that were the case, she'd rather handle it herself. Her mother was lucky the royal family had not arrested her on grounds of child abuse. They had no right to ask for money from either of them.

And so there she stood, next to the fountain, the last place she'd seen her family before moving out of the chateau. There Anastasia waited, silently reminding herself to remain civil and hold back her anger.

"Hello sister," she heard from behind her.

Anastasia turned around and held back a gasp. Was this truly her sister? It couldn't be. The two of them had always been rather twig like, but this woman was emaciated. But she knew that green dress. It had always been Drizella's favorite dress. Only now it was falling apart, rips and tears covering it like an intricate design.

"Drizella?" she asked, "Is that you?"

"Afraid so," she said.

Anastasia shook away her concern, replacing it with anger as she crossed her arms. "So what do you want after all this time? I thought I was making you and mother the laughing stock of the entire town? Why do you now want to see me all of a sudden?"

"Anastasia," Drizella said, "Mother is dead."

The redhead was silent a moment, feeling like she'd been slapped in the face. "What did you just say?"

"Mother died last week," Drizella said, "She's been sick for a long time."

"Why… why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Anastasia asked, "Are you so ashamed of me that you couldn't let me say goodbye to my own mother?!"

"I'm sorry, Anastasia. I should have wrote to you but I didn't think after all this time you'd want anything to do with us."

"You were the ones that turned your backs on me," Anastasia said, her eyes watering, "All I wanted was to be with the man I loved. Why couldn't you just be happy for me?"

"Because we were stupid. _I_ was stupid," said Drizella, unable to meet her little sister's gaze, "But Mother regretted it in the end. She wanted me to apologize on her behalf."

"There's someone else she owed a bigger apology to," Anastasia said.

Drizella winced. "Yes. Before she died, she admitted that she regrets everything she did to Cinderella. To all of us."

"Seems a bit late for that," Anastasia scoffed, "She's only just now getting over everything. She's had nightmares for years about Mother."

"That's understandable," Drizella said.

"Did you know the prince wanted Mother arrested when he first saw all the scars on Cinderella's back? She had to talk to him for hours to get him to calm down."

"She still has scars?" Drizella asked.

"Of course she does!" Anastasia exclaimed, "You saw how hard Mother whipped her! You saw the blood! Sometimes I think she was worse than Father when he was at his most intoxicated."

Drizella nodded. When she thought about it, she had to agree. When their father was drunk he would push and grab forcefully. He'd hit and slap and, once, even bit. But only when he was drunk. When Cinderella was punished, however, their mother was completely sober. She had a whip that was used only on their step sister. She'd strip her down in front of them and whip her until she bled and then some.

"She was quite horrible," Drizella said.

"And so were you," Anastasia said, "Always laughing when she was punished."

"You laughed too."

"Not when Mother got physical with her!" Anastasia said, shaking her head as she remembered a particularly disturbing time she'd seen her mother physically discipline Cinderella.

_Flashback:_

_"You clumsy little fool!" Lady Tremaine shouted at the thirteen year old girl, "Do you have any idea how much money you've wasted?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Stepmother," Cinderella said, "It was all so heavy. I couldn't carry it all without dropping it!"_

_"Don't make excuses for yourself!" the woman shouted, grabbing Cinderella by the wrist, "Come with me!"_

_In the sitting room, Anastasia and Drizella had heard their mother and saw her drag their stepsister in by the wrist._

_"Now what did you do?" Drizella asked snobbishly as she crossed her arms._

_"She dropped the groceries on the way home and broke the milk glasses. All of the food is ruined!" Lady Tremaine spat._

_"Ha! You clutz!" Drizella said to the younger girl._

_"Aren't you gonna get it!" Anastasia sneered._

_Lady Tremaine carefully dug two burning coals out from the fire. She blew them out but they still smoked from the heat._

_"Take them," she ordered the young girl._

_"What?!" she said._

_"Take one in each hand," the woman commanded her._

_Cinderella timidly reached to grab them and instinctively let go when she felt how hot they were._

_"Take them I said!" her stepmother ordered, louder this time, "Take one in each hand and hold them until I say you can let go!"_

_Cinderella did so and screamed as the hot coal burned her skin._

_"Silence!" Lady Tremaine shouted, "Not a sound or they'll be on your feet too!"_

_Cinderella bit her lip, tears streaming down her face as she tried not to scream. Anastasia was horrified. She wanted to look away but was compelled to keep watching. She turned to her older sister to see that she was laughing. How could she laugh at this? And how could her mother do this?_

_"Mother, stop!" she pleaded._

_"Silence, Anastasia!" her mother snapped at her, "She must be punished!"_

_Anastasia shrunk back in her seat, watching as her stepsister shook from the pain, breathing heavily to avoid screaming. It seemed like an eternity before her mother finally allowed the girl to drop the coals._

_"Make a mistake like that again and we do this all over," Lady Tremaine said harshly, "Now go bandage your hands and then prepare the dinner."_

_"Yes, Stepmother," Cinderella said and walked out of the sitting room._

_"Mother?" Anastasia asked timidly, "How is Cinderella gonna be able to cook with her burnt hands?"_

_"That's none of your concern," her mother snapped, "Now return to your readings. Both of you."_

_"Yes, Mother," the sisters said in unison._

_End Flashback:_

"It was wrong of me to laugh," Drizella said, eyes watering with guilt, "I was just so jealous of her. She was so beautiful… and so smart… and so confident. To see her taken down like that… I don't know. It just made me feel better about myself."

Anastasia nodded in understanding. "Even now I'm a little jealous of her. You're right. She is beautiful and smart and everything I wish I could be. But now I have a husband who loves me just the way I am. We're going to adopt. I'm finally starting to learn different languages. I'm happy now. I wish you could be happy for me too."

"I am now, Anastasia," Drizella said, hugging her, "I've been such a fool all these years, staying away from you just because Mother said so. I know we've always fought, but you're still my little sister and I love you."

Anastasia hugged her back, tears falling from her eyes. "I love you too, Drizella."

"The burial is next Saturday at noon," Drizella said, "At Cinderella and Stepfather's old church. I didn't bother with a funeral service since I know no one would come. We've fallen out of the social circle in recent years."

"I'll be there," Anastasia said.

"I'll see you then," Drizella said, "And please, tell Cinderella I'm sorry. We both are."

"I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it Adam," Cinderella said as her nine month old son wobbled on his legs, "Come on! Come to Maman!"

The little prince took a few steps towards his mother before falling to the ground, face first. Cinderella laughed.

"Aww, it's alright, Adam," she said, "You'll get it eventually."

"Princey learn how to walk in no time," Jaq said, "Soon he be walking everywhere!"

Adam smiled at the group of mice in front of him.

"Ja… Jaaa," he said, trying to form the name.

"Jaq," Gus said, "He Jaq-Jaq!"

"J-j…. JAQ!" Adam said loudly.

"Alright!" the mouse in question shouted, "Princey say Jaq-Jaq!"

"Princey learn new things every day!" Gus said.

"Maybe Mary is the next name he'll learn," Mary said.

Adam brought himself up to a sitting position, looked up to his royal mother, and raised his arms. "Up, up!"

Cinderella picked up the nine month old child, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"You're doing so good, my little Adam," she said, "You'll be talking full sentences before you know it."

Adam placed a hand to his mother's face and she turned and kissed the palm. The clock struck one.

"Is it one o'clock already?" Cinderella asked in her baby voice, "Alright, let's go join the others for lunch. Say goodbye to your friends."

She grabbed one of Adam's hands and waved it at the mice who waved back.

"See ya Princey!" Jaq said.

"Bye bye!" said Gus.

Cinderella carried her child to the royal dining room where her father-in-law, the Grand Duke, Prudence, Aubin, and her ladies in waiting sat. She looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Anastasia?" she asked.

"She had to run some errands," Aubin said, "She said she might be late."

"Alright then," the princess said as she sat Adam in a marble high chair to feed him.

Some time went by before Anastasia quietly entered the dining room, avoiding everyone's gaze as she served herself.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Aubin asked.

Anastasia took a deep breath to compose herself. "Aubin, Cinderella, can I speak with you two alone?"

"Of course," Cinderella said.

She kissed her son on top of his head before the three of them left the dining room.

"What's wrong, Anastasia?" Cinderella asked once they were out in the hallway.

"I saw Drizella in town today," Anastasia said, "She told me that Mother died last week."

Aubin and Cinderella gasped.

"Darling," Aubin said, "I'm so sorry."

The redhead began to tear up. "I never even got to say goodbye to her. I know she was cold and cruel, but… she was the only mother I had."

Cinderella hugged her stepsister tightly. She knew how it felt to lose a parent. "I know, Anastasia. But I'm sure deep down she always loved you."

"Drizella says she regretted everything she did to us in the end. All three of us. I just wish I could've been there to make amends with her."

"I know," Cinderella said again. Anastasia had told her all about Lady Tremaine's first husband. She understood now why she was the way she was, and had forgiven her a long time ago. She only wished her stepmother had died knowing that.

"Will there be a funeral service?" Aubin asked.

"No, but they're burying her next Saturday at noon. I want to go, to be able to have some sort of goodbye."

"I'll come with you," Cinderella said.

"Me too," Aubin said.

"Are you sure?" Anastasia asked, knowing neither had fond memories of her.

"She was important to you, so she's important to us too," Cinderella said.

Anastasia smiled. What had she ever done to deserve such a strong support group?

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have some plans for Drizella that I hope you all will enjoy. Please leave a review so I know you're there. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	6. Chapter 4

Warning: More sad stuff ahead.

* * *

"They threw themselves at her feet to beg pardon for all the ill treatment they had made her undergo. Cinderella took them up, and, as she embraced them, said that she forgave them with all her heart, and wanted them always to love her."

"Cinderella, who was no less good than beautiful, gave her two sisters lodgings in the palace…"

-Cinderella; or The Little Glass Slipper by Charles Perrault

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

Cinderella had arranged for a plain, middle class coachman to drive her, Anastasia, and Aubin to the church. They didn't want to attract any attention. The princess looked out the window of the carriage at the clear blue sky and the children happily running through the streets and wondered how everything about this day could look so perfect when there was such sorrow. But then, there surely must be someone dying every day. All three were so lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice when the carriage stopped.

"Ahem," the coachman cleared his throat.

"Oh," Cinderella said, "Thank you."

"Thank you, Monsieur," Aubin and Anastasia said in unison.

Anastasia led the group to the graveyard in the back of the church. There they found Drizella and the priest garbed in black, along with the men who would lower the casket into the ground. The two sisters hugged each other quietly before Drizella noticed who else was with her.

"Cinderella?" she gasped in shock.

Cinderella said nothing, only walked to Drizella and hugged her. The unexpected embrace brought the raven haired woman to tears.

"I'm sorry, Cinderella," she whispered, "I'm so sorry. I was such a monster!"

"Sshhh," the princess hushed her, "It's in the past now. It's all in the past."

Anastasia, meanwhile, walked to the open casket and gazed at her mother's lifeless corpse. Her hair was a pasty white and her skin a bluish grey. She reached out to touch her and she felt cold and hard, just as she had been a cold and hard woman throughout her life.

"Anastasia?" Aubin said as he walked up to her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Anastasia shut her eyes tightly, but tears fell regardless. "She's really gone."

"I know dear," he said, wishing there was something more he could say to offer comfort to his wife.

Cinderella and Drizella joined them at the casket. The princess looked down upon the body in the casket, still somewhat unable to believe that this woman who had controlled her life for so long, who had beaten and humiliated her for so many years, was gone. That she had left this world before the two of them could ever have a chance to really have a mother-daughter bond. Like her stepsister, she reached out to touch the dead woman.

"I forgive you, Stepmother," she said softly.

"If everyone's ready, we'll begin now," said the priest.

The four attendees gathered around as the priest made his usual speech. It had been many years since Cinderella had heard any sermon from him, having been banned from church services after the death of her father. Her stepfamily had stopped going shortly after as well, only returning on holidays. Her father had loved this church, and being separated from it felt like further salt in the wound of losing him.

As the casket was lowered into the ground, Drizella's silent tears turned into choking sobs. Cinderella held her close and, much to her surprise, Drizella leaned into her embrace. It felt surreal to the princess. Even when her father was still alive, Cinderella was never able to form a bond with her stepsisters. They always left her out of their games unless her father was present.

Drizella was finding the experience odd as well. Who would've thought the girl she'd always envied would be the one she sought comfort in? But who else could she turn to? No one else she knew had experienced as much loss as her younger stepsister. When her father had died so many years ago, her mother had ordered her to mourn in silence and never to let Anastasia see her tears, determined to harden them both to tragedy. What would she think if she saw her daughters crying over her grave now? Drizella wasn't sure, but she didn't really care. Her mother was gone now, and she was all alone. No husband, no family, and soon no house, she was sure of that. Her stepfather's fortune was completely squandered, and her mother had left little more than a few precious jewels of sentimental value. The chateau would not sell. It was far beyond her means to repair it and no one would buy it as is. So yes, she would cry, appearances be damned.

After the priest had left, all was silent in the graveyard, save the toll of the church bells and the sound of muffled tears. Aubin broke the silence.

"What killed her?"

Drizella breathed in shakily. "She started showing signs of consumption about a year ago. I tried to get her as much help as possible, but we just didn't have enough money for stronger medicine or well trained doctors."

"Is there nothing left from my father?" Cinderella asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Drizella answered, "Mother never gave up on trying to mold me into a proper lady."

"Yes, that sounds like her," Cinderella thought with a sigh.

When she really thought about it, her stepsisters seemed to have their own slaving to do. It was in the form of constant lessons of all things considered upper class: Etiquette, languages, geography, art, music, and so on. She could scarcely recall a time when they were simply left to their own devices.

"Do you need a ride home, Drizella?" the princess asked.

"That's very kind of you, but I can walk."

"Are you sure? It's rather cold out today," Cinderella said, not feeling alright with Drizella walking the long trek home with only a tattered and torn cloak to shield her from the elements, especially with the germs of consumption still lingering in the chateau.

"Please, Drizella," Anastasia said, feeling much the same, "Let us take you home. It's really no trouble at all."

"Very well," she said, "Thank you."

As the carriage was pulled down the road, Cinderella decided to take a moment to catch up with her stepsister.

"Drizella," she said, "How long have you and Stepmother been struggling with your finances?"

Drizella sighed. "Pretty much since Anastasia left."

"Really?" Anastasia said, feeling guilty.

Drizella nodded. "If you'll remember, Anastasia, you were always better at cleaning than I was. Mother eventually gave up on me and tried to hire servants again, while still spending money on my education. We eventually had to start selling some of our nicer things, though Mother was reluctant to sell the jewels Father had gotten her. Now that this has happened though," she sighed, "I don't think I'll have any other choice."

Cinderella's heart broke for her stepsister. She knew what it was like to have nothing left of one's parents to remember them by. Her stepmother had taken away everything but her mother's dress, which was now gone as well. She hated to see her stepsister go through the same thing.

The carriage halted in front of the gate of the chateau. Cinderella, Anastasia, and Aubin all gasped at the sight. The property had never looked worse. The wrought iron gate had rusted beyond recognition. Weeds and browned grass spread throughout the yard like it never had before. Large, gaping holes covered the rooftops and several windows were missing their glass. Cinderella wanted to weep at what had become of her family's cherished estate.

"Drizella," Anastasia said, "What happened to this place?"

"Like I said before, we haven't had much luck financially," Drizella explained, "A few bad storms took their toll on the house and we could never afford to fix it. I've never been very good at gardening. I'm sorry you have to see our home like this."

Cinderella was silent a moment, wondering if what she was about to suggest was wise, but decided it was worth the risk.

"Drizella," Cinderella said, "You can't keep living like this."

"I don't have many other choices," she said, "I have no other family. Where else would I go?"

"You have Anastasia and I," said the princess, "You could come live in the castle with us."

"What?" Drizella said, "Me? After all I've done to you?"

"Drizella, nobody is perfect," said Cinderella, "I forgave all of you a long time ago. Just ask Anastasia. We can start over, Drizella. We can all be a real family."

Drizella looked to Anastasia and Aubin for confirmation and could see that they wanted it just as much. Their compassion and undeserved forgiveness moved her to tears.

"Thank you, Cinderella. I'd be glad to come live with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Cinderella, Anastasia, and Aubin helped Drizella pack what little she still had, they took the carriage back to the castle.

"Merci, Monsieur," Cinderella said as she tipped the coachman.

The four approached the castle doors and were greeted by Prudence.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," she said before noticing an extra person holding a bag, "I assume you'd like me to prepare a guest room?"

"A permanent room actually," Cinderella said, "Drizella will be living here from now on."

"This is?..." Prudence started, knowing her mistress' history, "Your Highness, have you even discussed this with the king?"

"I know he won't mind," Cinderella said, "I will speak to him now though. In the meantime, can you please prepare a room for her and send some servants down to collect her things?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Prudence said with a curtsy before turning to Drizella, "The sitting room is to the left, Mademoiselle, if you wish to wait there. And I'll take that for you."

With that, Prudence took the bag and left to arrange a room.

"I'll be back as soon as I have a word with the king," Cinderella said, "Aubin, why don't you ask Mrs. Potts if she'll make the three of you some tea?"

"I will," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh what is that girl thinking, allowing her to live here?" Prudence muttered to herself while she searched for a room.

She turned a corner to find Lumiére and Angelique engaging in a rather passionate display of affection. She cleared her throat, snapping the couple out of their reverie.

"Have you two completed your duties for the day?" she asked.

"Oui, Prudence," Angelique said.

"Then in that case," Prudence said, "Lumiére, we have a new arrival at the castle and she has some belongings that need to be taken care of. Please assemble some of your fellow servants and meet the coach at the front door."

Lumiére sighed. "Where are we taking them?"

"Oh, right," Prudence thought to herself, remembering why she was here.

Seeing a room to her side, she opened the door and saw that it was about the same size as that of the ladies in waiting.

"She'll be residing here," Prudence said, "Angelique, please alert the chambermaids that we have a room that needs to be cleaned."

"Oui, Prudence," Angelique said.

"And," Prudence continued as they walked away, "For the sake of everyone present, will you please engage in your passions privately?"

"Oui, mon capitan!" Lumiére said sarcastically.

Prudence sighed. "Just go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've never tasted tea quite like this,"' Drizella said as she sipped from her cup, "This is delicious!"

"I said the same thing when I first tried it," Anastasia said, "Mrs. Potts makes the best tea in the kingdom."

"Possibly the best tea in Europe," Aubin said.

"Hello," said a small, feminine voice.

The three turned to see Emily at the doorway, holding a glass of water filled with wildflowers.

"Hello, Emily," Aubin said, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Drizella, this is Emily," Anastasia said, "She's the head cook's youngest daughter. Emily, this is my older sister, Drizella."

"I heard you were new here," Emily said to Drizella as she walked up to her, "So I got you these flowers for your new room."

"Aw thank you, Emily," Drizella said, taking them, "They're lovely."

"All the staff here are wonderful," Anastasia said as Emily left, "They'll make you feel at home in no time."

"I hope you're right," Drizella said, looking at the bouquet of wildflowers.

"It's true," Aubin said, "I think you'll like it here."

At that moment the princess entered the room.

"What did he say?" Drizella asked.

"He was a bit cautious," Cinderella admitted, "But he has accepted you living here."

"It's understandable that he doesn't trust me," Drizella said, "I don't understand why you all do."

"Drizella," Cinderella said, taking her hands in hers, "All I ever wanted was for us to be a family, for you to love me like a sister. I believe everyone deserves a second chance, and I'm willing to try again if you are."

"I am willing," Drizella said with a smile, "Thank you so much."

Prudence walked to the doorway and cleared her throat. "Your room is ready, Mademoiselle, if you wish for me to lead you there."

"Thank you, Madame," Drizella said, getting up and grabbing her glass of flowers.

"Aw, did Emily give you those?" Cinderella asked.

"Yes," Drizella said, "Is this a regular thing for her?"

Cinderella nodded. "She loves to pick wildflowers. Those there are her favorites."

"Well then I'll make sure to find a special place for them," Drizella said as she and her sisters went to follow Prudence and Aubin headed back to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drizella placed a small picture of herself and Anastasia as children on the nightstand next to her bed, along with Emily's bouquet of wildflowers.

"I forgot about that painting," Anastasia said, "I didn't even know it still existed."

"I've… kept it by my bedside since you left home," Drizella said shyly.

"You have?" Anastasia asked in disbelief.  
"I missed you, Anastasia," she said, "I wanted to stand up to Mother and tell her she was wrong for disowning you, but I was afraid."

"Mother always did have a way of intimidating people," said Anastasia.

"She certainly did," Cinderella said as she placed some of her late stepmother's jewels in the drawer of a dresser, "There now. I think that's everything."

Drizella looked around at her new room. It had several pictures of her with her younger sister, her mother, and her biological father. But unfortunately there were none of her with her stepfamily.

"It's really such a shame that Mother got rid of that portrait of the three of us together," she said.

"We can always have a new portrait made," Cinderella said.

Drizella smiled. The three of them stood silently for a moment.

"Would you like to meet your nephew, Drizella?" Cinderella asked.

"Prince Adam?" asked Drizella, "I'd love to."

"Come on," the princess said as she opened the door, her stepsisters following, "He should just be waking up from his nap now. He's making small steps but he hasn't quite mastered walking yet."

As the three women walked to the princess' bedchamber, Drizella couldn't help admiring all that she saw. After struggling for what felt like a lifetime, she couldn't believe she was going to live here, in a castle. Even though it was her stepsister that was the princess, she couldn't help feeling like royalty herself. They arrived at Cinderella's bedchamber and the princess slowly opened the door. She could see her son playing with the mobile over his crib.

"He's awake," she said as they walked in before she switched to her baby voice, "Adam. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

The nine month old smiled as he heard his mother's voice and reached his arms out to be picked up. His mother obliged.

"Did you have a good nap, my darling?" she asked as she nuzzled her nose against his, "Did you have lovely, pleasant dreams?"

"Oh Cinderella, he's precious!" Drizella said, in awe of the child.

Cinderella gestured for her to come closer. "Adam, this is your Aunt Drizella. She's going to be living here from now on."

"Hello, little Prince," Drizella said shyly.

"H-hewwo," he said with an innocent smile.

Drizella's heart melted at his smile. Looking at her young nephew and seeing the compassion and forgiveness of her sisters, she was certain now that she was going to fit in just fine.

* * *

As always, please leave a review. The next chapter is already done and if I get 3 or more reviews, I will post it early. I hope you're all enjoying this. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	7. Chapter 5

Just thought I'd remind you of the Easter eggs that come with this story. There are a lot of them, particularly in this chapter. Try to figure out why certain names were chosen. They may have to do with the creators, the voice actors, or even family of them. That's your hint ;) Anyway, let's begin the next chapter.

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

"Go get it Bruno!" Peter shouted as he threw a stick across the field for the royal bloodhound to go after.

Bruno raced after the stick and then brought it back to the six year old.

"Good boy!" he said petting the dog.

All the children in the castle loved Cinderella's old bloodhound and so he was never without company, even when his mistress had to tend to her royal duties.

"Peter!" Emily called out to her brother as she ran up to him.

Peter rolled his eyes. "What is it, Emily?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to play dolls?" she asked.

"Emily, I told you, dolls are for girls! I don't wanna play with them. Go ask the mistress if she'll play with you."

"She can't," Emily said, "She and the master are in a meeting with some duke or something."

"Then ask Katherine or Sharon," he said, throwing the stick again.

"They're shining shoes," she said.

"Well… I don't know. Find someone."

Emily pouted and went back inside.

"Hmph! Nobody ever wants to play with me," she complained to herself as she walked through the hallways.

Emily looked up ahead of her to see Anastasia and her older sister-what was her name?- oh yes, Drizella- looking at a painting on the wall. She ran up to them.

"Hi Anastasia! Hi Drizella!"

"Hello Emily," Anastasia said, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, I guess," she said, "But nobody wants to play dolls with me."

"Are you asking us to play with you?" Anastasia asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Emily said innocently.

"What do you think, Drizella?" Anastasia asked.

Drizella hesitated. Like her sister, she had little experience with children. But she looked so innocent and hopeful. How could she refuse?

"Sounds good to me," she said, "Lead the way, Emily."

Emily skipped her way to the servants' quarters, the two sisters following closely behind.

Mrs. Potts watched them around the corner, laughing quietly to herself. "She always knows how to win people over."

The head cook's wife made her way to the kitchen to make some tea for the royals and their visitor. She opened the doors to see the place was quite bare now. Her husband and Aubin were both kneading a batch of bread, the maitre d' Bernot was speaking with his apprentice at the table (most likely teaching him the ins and outs of the job), and her eldest son, Caleb, was helping Diane with the dishes.

"I'm going to put on a pot of tea for the meeting," she said, "Would anyone else like some?"

"You know I'm always in the mood for your tea, dear," Mr. Potts said.

"Of course you are, Richard," Mrs. Potts said, "Anyone else?"

"I could use a cup," Diane said as she dried her hands, "I need a break."

"Don't let Prudence hear you saying that, Maman," Lumiére said with a smirk.

"I'll have some tea, s'il vous plait," Bernot said.

"Me too," said Aubin.

"Can I have some hot chocolate, Mama?" Caleb asked.

"Oh no luv," Mrs. Potts said, "You've had enough chocolate for one day. Tea or nothing."

"Fine," Caleb said, "I'll have some tea."

"What about you, Lumiére?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Not right now," he said getting up, "I'm going to go find Angelique."

"You go get her, Romeo," the maitre d' called out to him as he left, the doors swinging behind him.

"Ah, l'amour," Diane sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"L'amour and a few on the side," Bernot joked.

"Oui, he takes after his father in that way," Diane said, "But it's mostly just playful flirting. I'm sure he'll grow out of it. He's really quite in love with this one."

"There's always something special about your first love," Aubin said as he took a seat at the table, "Even if they're not 'the one.' I'll never forget Marguerite."

"Walter and I have many wonderful memories," Mrs. Potts said as she set the kettle, "Even though we were never meant to be, I don't regret my time with him."

"Hmmm… Seems I'm one of the few to marry my first love," Diane said.

"You and the mistress both," Mr. Potts said as he put the loaves of bread in the oven.

"Such a shame that the boy's father can't be here," Mrs. Potts said, "He was so excited to be having a child. Do you remember how he ran around the whole castle shouting out the news?"

"Ah oui, he nearly gave me a heart attack!" Diane said, "I nearly dropped a whole tray of wine glasses. I can't imagine Prudence would've been very pleased if that happened."

"Oh I'm sure she'd get over it," Mrs. Potts said as the tea kettle whistled, "She never stays mad for too long."

"If you say so, Angela," Diane said.

"You know though," the maitre d' said to Diane, "I can't help noticing that Lumiére's current romantic interest looks vaguely like a certain royal."

Diane laughed. "I've noticed, and I told the mistress the same thing not too long ago. I wouldn't be surprised if it was more than just a coincidence."

Almost everyone in the castle knew that Lumiére had had a childhood crush on the princess the first time he saw her. Even the princess herself knew, much to his own embarrassment. So the fact that he was courting someone who looked so similar to her did not go unnoticed.

Mrs. Potts poured tea for each of the staff members at the table before setting up a tray for the meeting.

"You lot enjoy your tea now," she said, "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angelique scrubbed at the large window when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, followed by the soft singing of a baritone voice.

_"Dame, ne regardes pas_

_A vostre valour_

_Ne a moy, se je suis bas._

_Mais loyal Amour_

_Regardes, qui par doucour_

_M'a donné d'un amoureus dart_

_Par vostre doulz plaisant regart._

_Dont je sui si en vos las_

_Qu'ades par savour_

_Humblement sans estre las_

_Recoy ma dolour._

_Las! et vos cuers n'a tenrour_

_De l'ardure qui le mien art_

_Par vostre doulz plaisant regart."_

"That song is not meant for baritones," Angelique remarked.

"Ah but it describes my plight so perfectly."

"You know I love you, mon cher," Angelique said, "But I don't love when you run after the other maids."

Angelique had been avoiding him since finding him flirting with one of the scullery maids earlier that day.

"I am a man of many faults, ma cheri," he said, "Only made more obvious when in the presence of a pure and perfect angel, such as yourself."

"Well perhaps I better stay away from you so that you do not tarnish my halo," she said, holding her head high.

"Oh mon amour," Lumiére said as he placed a line of kisses down her neck, "Not even the devil himself could lay a stain on your radiance."

"Stop that," she said trying to shrug him off but beginning to fall for his advances, "I'm not happy with you right now."

"Oh mon ange," Lumiére said, turning her to face him, "Do not turn me away. I am but a poor sinner, in need of your guiding hand. Cleanse me with your angel's kiss so that I may have a bit of Heaven's virtue in me."

Angelique laughed despite herself. "Ah yes, poor sinner. What would you do without me? Very well. I shall purify you with the kiss of redemption."

Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. But it was still too fast for Lumiére.

"I do not think I'm wholly cleansed," he said, his voice in a low whisper, "I think another kiss is necessary."

And so they kissed again… and again… and again. Lumiére ran a hand through her hair as Angelique's hands moved up and down his sides.

"Oh Angelique," he said between kisses, "Je t'aime."

"Excuse me," said a rather irritated voice.

Angelique held back an annoyed groan, but Lumiére did not as they turned to face Prudence.

"What is it now, Prudence?" Lumiére asked.

"Why are you two not tending to your duties?" she asked.

"I'm on break," Lumiére said, "I did all my morning chores."

"Maybe you have," Prudence said, "But I very recently assigned Angelique to these windows and they clearly have not been finished yet. You leave her be and find something else to do until she's done."

Lumiére sighed, looking at his lover. "Will you meet me in the gardens at sunset?"

"I'd love to," Angelique said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Drizella asked, "You want me to go with you?"

She'd been a resident of this castle for all of two days and now she was being invited to join the princess and her ladies in waiting to go to a dinner party being held at Daphne's daughter's estate. It was to celebrate her second anniversary to her husband.

"You did say you had fallen out of the social circle," Anastasia said, "This would be a great way to make yourself known again."

"And my dear Alycia is such a generous hostess," Daphne said, "She'll help you feel perfectly comfortable."

"I have nothing to wear though," Drizella said, "All of my clothes need mending, badly."

"You could wear one of my gowns," Anastasia said, "It'd be a little loose on you but it should still work."

"Well… okay," Drizella said.

Cinderella entered the parlor at that moment, having just finished with her meeting with the Duke of Montmorency.

"Drizella," she said, "I'm glad you're here. I wanted to ask you-"

"We've already invited her, Your Highness," Beatrice said, "And she has accepted."

"Wonderful," the princess said, "We'll be leaving in two hours. Do you think you can be ready by then?"

"Oh… um…" Drizella and her sister had always taken a while to get ready for special occasions, always nitpicking at their hair and makeup.

"We'll help you, Drizella," Anastasia said, "Daphne is wonderful with makeup."

"You have to be at my age," Daphne said with a laugh, "Come with me, dear. Let's see what we can do."

"We'll see you two in a little bit," Cinderella said as they left the parlor.

Daphne brought Drizella to her room and had her sit at the vanity.

"Let's start by hiding those smile lines," Daphne said as she opened a drawer, "I have this wonderful concealer that can hide them easily."

Daphne took a bottle out and poured the contents on her hand before applying it to the sides of Drizella's mouth. Within minutes, her smile lines disappeared. Daphne then proceeded to powder the girl's face, apply blush and mascara, and color her lips a deep red.

"There," she said, "What do you think?"

Drizella looked at her reflection in shock. For once in her life, she actually looked pretty.

"I wish I looked this good without makeup," she said with a sigh.

Daphne tilted her chin up. "My dear, I've only enhanced what was already there."

Drizella smiled a sideways smile.

"Come on," Daphne said, "Let's see what your sister has for you."

Drizella left Daphne's room and walked over to Anastasia's which was just down the hall. She knocked on the door and within seconds, it was opened.

"I've found something I think you'll like," Anastasia said.

She took her older sister by the arm and led her to the bed, where a deep green gown was laid out. It had long sleeves, puffed slightly at the shoulders, and ruffles in the center of the skirt. Adjustable laces adorned the front of the bodice.

"Anastasia, it's gorgeous," she said.

Anastasia helped Drizella with the many petticoats and then added beaded jades of the same shade. Drizella was shocked at her transformation. Perhaps if she'd been more willing to try out new styles in the past, things would have turned out differently. As Anastasia tied the laces of the bodice, there was a knock at the door.

"Ladies," Prudence's voice could be heard from the other side, "Her Highness wishes to inform you that the carriage has arrived."

"Thank you, Prudence," Anastasia said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The estate was about the same size as the Tremaine chateau, but was in much better condition. There were no signs of rust on the wrought iron fence, the paint was fresh, and the garden was immaculate. The carriage dropped the ladies off in front of the house, where they were greeted by a young lady. She was an exact replica of Daphne, though younger and slimmer.

"Good evening, ladies," she said, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"It's good to see you, Alycia," Cinderella said, "I hope you don't mind but I've brought an extra guest. This is my older step sister, Drizella Charlotte Tremaine."

"Pleased to meet you, Drizella," Alycia said with a curtsy, "My name is Alycia Valiquette D'Isigny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mademoiselle," Drizella said.

"Well, come in ladies, come in," Alycia said, leading them into her home.

"Beatrice, darling!" said a woman clad in red silk, "You made it!"

"Estelle!" Beatrice said as the woman walked up to her, "It's so good to see you again! How are the little ones?"

"Oh they're growing fast," Estelle said, before she noticed the raven haired woman with them, her attitude changing quickly, "Oh… Hello again, Drizella."

"Um, hi," Drizella said awkwardly.

Drizella knew Estelle from back when her family was still within the social circle of the upper class and their history was not good. She had often mocked Estelle for her timidness, saying she would become an old maid. Now, years later, it seemed the roles had reversed. She was the old maid, while it appeared Estelle was happily married with children.

Anastasia and Cinderella noticed the tension between the two and knew why it was there. Anastasia had not been particularly kind to Estelle as a child either (though not quite as horrible) and Cinderella had witnessed it all in the short time before her father died.

"Alycia," the princess whispered to the hostess, "Why don't you introduce Drizella to some of your family?"

Alycia had not lived in the area when the Tremaine sisters were young but she too could sense the tension and understood the meaning behind the suggestion.

"Drizella," she said, leading her by the arm, "Come with me."

Alycia led Drizella to two well dressed men casually talking near a piano. One was a tall man with black hair and green eyes, while the other had black hair and blue eyes.

"Allow me to introduce my husband, Léon D'Isigny," she said as she gestured to the green eyed man, "And his older brother, Lord Charles D'Isigny. Gentlemen, this is Mademoiselle Drizella Charlotte Tremaine, step sister of the princess."

"Bonsoir, Mademoiselle," Léon said as he politely kissed her hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

Charles repeated the gesture, saying, "Charlotte, you say? That should be easy to remember, since my name is Charles."

Drizella blushed. "And I also should be able to remember your name well, Monsieur."

The two stared at each other for a moment. Drizella had felt a strange, fluttery sensation when he went to kiss her hand and she wondered if he felt it too. It was a lovely feeling and she couldn't help recalling what her sisters had told her about the first time they had touched their husbands' hand. That they knew, at that moment, they had found true love. Could that be what she was feeling right now? After all these years, was there still a chance that she could find love?

"Well everyone, let's sit down," Alycia said, snapping both of them out of their gaze, "Dinner should be out soon."

Drizella sat down next to her younger sister as the food was brought out. Instinctively, she ate with her usual table manners before hearing Estelle whisper, "Some things never change."

She stopped and looked around her to see that quite a few of the guests were staring with looks of shock and disgust. Drizella realized in that moment how barbaric she must've looked; with her elbows on the table, crumbs of food on her lap, and generally shoveling large bites down her throat.

Luckily, Alycia saved her from complete humiliation. "I'm glad you're enjoying the food. Our chef will be pleased."

"Um, yes," Drizella said, wiping her mouth with her napkin, "He certainly did well."

After dinner, the guests all convened in the back gardens. Drizella sat down on a bench alone, too humiliated by her table manners to talk to anyone.

"Why so down, Mademoiselle?"

She turned to see that Lord Charles had taken a seat next to her.

"Oh, no reason," she said, "It's not as though I acted like a complete animal at dinner."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself," he said, "Trust me, I've seen far worse."

"I find that very hard to believe," Drizella said.

"Oh believe it," he said, "You should've seen me as a boy."

Drizella found herself laughing despite herself.

"So tell me about yourself, Mademoiselle," Charles said, "You are the princess' step sister, yet I have not seen nor heard of you until now."

"That makes sense," Drizella said, "We never had a very good relationship with each other. She probably wanted to forget I even exist."

"If that were the case, Mademoiselle, I don't think she would've brought you with her tonight."

"She's a very forgiving woman, Monsieur," Drizella said, "Almost too forgiving. Anastasia and I were horrible to her growing up. She was like a slave in her own home."

"So I've heard," he said, "Though when Her Highness speaks of her upbringing, she usually only mentions her stepmother."

"Mother was a cold, cruel woman," Drizella explained, "She was very kind and loving when Anastasia and I were small. But then when Father started drinking, she just… changed."

"Alcohol is truly the devil's drink," Charles said, "I used to get unbelievably drunk on liquor after my wife died and was prone to getting into awful brawls at the local pubs. But one day, I met this priest who was able to talk some sense into me. Haven't had a drop since."

"What did your wife die from, Monsieur?"

Charles sighed. "A broken heart, I suspect. She was pregnant with our first child but… she lost the baby. Then I lost her."

"Oh Monsieur… I'm so sorry," Drizella said.

"Charles, I insist," he said, "And don't be. We have many wonderful memories together, and I'm sure I'll see them both again some day."

Drizella sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If only I could say the same about my parents," she said, "But they were both so awful."

"You never know," Charles said, "They say God will forgive even if it's at the last moment."

Drizella smiled at his positivity. "So tell me more about yourself, Charles. Where are you from?"

"Oh, just a small town in Normandy, Isigny-sur-mer," he said.

"Oh," she said, mentally slapping herself for not knowing the obvious answer.

"Most of this family is from the Normandy area," he explained, "Daphne moved here to be the princess' lady in waiting four years ago and then my brother and Alycia moved here after marrying to be closer to her. Now, two years later here I am as well."

Drizella laughed. "I guess that makes two of us adjusting to a new home. I've just moved into the castle with Cinderella and Anastasia."

"Ah, that must be nice," he said.

"It certainly takes some getting used to," she said.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Charles said, "A lovely lady like you fits well among the royal family."

"Oh, you're just being nice," Drizella said, blushing, "Cinderella has always been the pretty one. I just look good now because of makeup."

"Aw, I'm sure that's not true," he said, "Makeup can only do so much."

"If I'm so 'lovely' why am I still single?" Drizella asked.

"Well, sometimes it takes a little more time," Charles said, "You never know. Don't give up yet."

"Thank you," Drizella said.

"Don't mention it," he said, patting her hand.

There it was again, that fluttery feeling. But then again, no man had ever really paid any attention to her. Perhaps this rare moment of kindness was just getting to her head.

Meanwhile, Beatrice and Estelle were catching up.

"She really is too kind for her own good," Estelle said, "I can understand giving Anastasia another chance, but Drizella?"

Beatrice was tied with her opinions. She wanted to support her princess and friend in everything she did, but she was also aware of how terrible Drizella was. When her family had first moved to the area from Aquitaine, she had been mocked by the younger woman constantly. She and her sister were absolutely unbearable. But…

"If Anastasia could change, I see no reason why Drizella can't," Beatrice said.

"Well her complete lack of etiquette certainly hasn't changed," Estelle said.

"Well we can't judge a person's morality by their table manners, can we now?" Beatrice asked.

Estelle sighed. "I suppose not."

"It's been several years," Beatrice reminded her, "And I'm sure her financial troubles have humbled her somewhat. It won't hurt to give her a chance."

"Well, you'll have to forgive me for being a tad skeptical," Estelle said.

Near a large fountain, Anastasia and Cinderella spoke with the host and hostess.

"So what is to become of your father's chateau, Your Highness?" Léon asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," the princess confessed, "I'd hate to see it go into disuse. It was such a lovely estate once. I'd love to see it brought back to its former glory."

"If we were to get everything fixed, it would probably sell easily," Anastasia said, "Who wouldn't want to live in the chateau where the future queen of France was raised?"

"But I don't want it to go to just anyone," Cinderella said, "The estate is special to me. I have so many happy memories of my father there. I want it to go to someone who will cherish it as much as I did… and still do."

"I can relate," Alycia said, "I often wonder what's become of my childhood home."

"How's the little prince?" Léon asked.

"He's wonderful," said Cinderella, "He's starting to take his first steps and he's beginning to get names down."

"He calls me Ann-asia," Anastasia said.

"Aw how sweet," Alycia said, "Now tell me, Anastasia. The last time we spoke, you and Aubin said you were looking at adopting. Is that still a possibility?"

"It's a definite," Anastasia said, "Aubin and I are visiting the orphanage next week and we hope to have our child brought to the castle by the end of the month."

"Oh how wonderful!" Alycia exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"That's an idea," Cinderella said.

"What?" Anastasia asked.

"The orphanage," Cinderella said, "They've been having problems with overcrowding and our chateau is huge. We could make it into another orphanage."

"A splendid idea, Your Highness," Léon said, "Spacing should be much more agreeable to the children that way."

"Well I do believe it's time for the dessert course," Alycia said, "Come, come everyone!"

Drizella was more aware of her table manners as she ate her dessert, noticing some people still staring in curiosity. She saw Charles give her a reassuring smile, which made her feel more comfortable.

Léon tapped his fork against his champagne glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please. My wife and I have a special announcement to make."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the host.

"You may think that this occasion is to celebrate our two year anniversary," he continued, "But there is actually something we wish to share with you. Something very exciting. Alycia, dear?"

"Ladies and gentlemen," she said, "Friends and family, I'm with child!"

Daphne gasped. "I'm going to be a grandmother?!"

"Congratulations, Alycia!" Cinderella said as all the guests clapped.

Charles' smile was tight as he thought of the child he would never have the chance to know, or even hold. Drizella could see it, and this time she was the one to give him a reassuring smile.

"So with this joyous news out," Léon said as he rose his glass, "I'd like to propose a toast. To Alycia, the mother of my child!"

"To Alycia!" everyone said, raising their glasses.

Cinderella and her entourage were the last to leave that night. As Drizella walked out the door, Charles gently grabbed her hand.

"I hope to see you again, Mademoiselle," he said.

"Please, call me Drizella," she said.

"Very well. Bonsoir, Drizella," Charles said, once again kissing her hand.

As the ladies all gathered into the carriage, Daphne said, "You certainly seem to have caught Lord D'Isigny's attention tonight. I haven't seen him that engaged in a conversation with a woman since his wife died."

"Really?"

Daphne nodded. "He's been quite lonesome since then. That's why he moved here from Isigny-sur-mer. He wanted to at least be near us."

"He always did come across as slightly melancholy to me," Cinderella said, "It was good to see him so happy."

Drizella could only smile. It seemed things were finally looking up for her.

* * *

The song I used is by Guillame de Machaut and the translation is as follows:

Lady, do not look  
On your own worth  
Nor on me, how lowly I am.  
But look on faithful Love  
Who gently  
Has dealt me a dart of love  
By your sweet and pleasing glance.

Thus I am so ensnared by you  
That ceaselessly with pleasure.  
Humbly and unwearied  
I receive my pain.  
Alas! and your heart has no tender compassion  
For the ardour which burns mine  
By your sweet and pleasing glance.

If you like what you see, please leave a review. If enough people are interested, then this story may have a sequel following the lives of Belle and Adam's children. But that all depends on the demand. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	8. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter I had stored away early on. The next chapter hasn't been completed yet so the next update may take longer. For now, enjoy this chapter and continue looking out for those Easter eggs ;)

* * *

**~Chapter Six~**

Aubin knocked on the door of the orphanage and the couple waited for a response. An old woman with white hair and blue eyes answered the door.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame," she said, "How may I help you today?"

"We're interested in adopting one of your orphans," Anastasia said, "May we meet some?"

"Of course," the old woman said, "Come in."

The couple looked around the building. It was not as bad as they had expected it to be, which was likely due to the princess' funds towards them. But they could still see that the children's clothing was less than ideal.

"Now what kind of child were you looking for?" asked the old woman.

"What kind?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh you know, a farm laborer, a maid…"

Anastasia cringed, knowing this attitude. Was the whole world so apathetic to children who weren't theirs by blood?

"No," Aubin said, "We'd like a child to raise… As a family."

The old woman appeared shocked for a moment before smiling. "I see. Come with me then."

The old woman led them up the stone staircase to a room filled with toddlers playing.

"This is our toddler nursery," she explained, "From the time they can start walking to about four years, our children spend most of their time here. We also have another nursery for newborns."

"I think this age group will do," Anastasia said, "We have a nephew who's nearly a year old and we'd prefer his cousin be the same age or older."

"Understandable," the old woman said, "If you would like to acquaint yourself with some of our children, I'll get the paperwork ready."

"Merci, Madame," Aubin said as she left.

The couple watched the children play. Some chased each other in a game of tag, others played dress up, and others threw balls. One little girl with golden blonde hair was thrown a large ball and it hit her in the face, knocking her to the ground. She began to cry. The couple ran over to the child.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Anastasia asked.

The little girl looked up at the woman and ran over to her, hugging her legs.

"Aww," Aubin said, "I think she likes you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," said the slightly older boy who threw the ball.

"Of course not," Anastasia said, "Accidents happen."

The girl held her arms up to Anastasia expectantly.

"Would you like to be picked up?" she asked.

The girl nodded and Anastasia lifted her into her arms. She stared up at the woman with curious brown eyes.

"You pretty," she said as she played with Anastasia's red hair.

"Why thank you," Anastasia said, finding her to be quite adorable, "You're very pretty too."

The old woman came back at that moment and smiled at the display. "Have you made a new friend, Josette?"

Josette smiled widely in response.

"Josette," Aubin said, "What a pretty name."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Anastasia said.

"She arrived here about a month ago," the old woman explained, "Her mother died in childbirth and her father took to drinking to cope with the loss. It was a very bad environment for her. Who knows how she would've turned out had she stayed there?"

Anastasia frowned, immediately feeling sympathetic towards the toddler. She knew what it was like to have an alcoholic father and she couldn't help wondering how her life would've turned out had she been taken away from him when he was at his worst. Aubin could sense the bond between his wife and the child.

"I think we've found our child," he said to the woman.

Anastasia nodded. "We'd like to take her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the castle music room, Lumière and Angelique playfully waltzed along to the court orchestra's rehearsal songs.

"Lumière, slow down," Angelique said, "I cannot keep up with you!"

"I know how to fix that," he said as he scooped her up bridal style and spun around, laughing as she squealed.

"Lumière! Put me down this instant!" she said, though she laughed along with him.

"I had a feeling I would find you two in here," said a third voice from the doorway.

"Oh Prudence, are we not allowed one moment of leisure?" Lumière asked.

"Not right now you aren't," Prudence said, "You're supposed to be helping to prepare lunch for the royal family. Now get to the kitchens!"

Lumière rolled his eyes. "Until next time, mon ange," he said, kissing Angelique on the lips.

The two walked down the hall and went their separate ways, Lumière bumping into his mother on the way.

"Maman?"

"Go on mon petit," she said, "I'll be back there in a moment."

Prudence came down the hallway and saw her. "Is there a reason you're not doing your duties, Diane?"

"I suspected you were about to scold my son and it seems I was correct," she said, "I'll have you know that Mr. Potts specifically told him we had enough hands today and that he could take time off."

"And I'll have you know that as head of this household, I am the one who gets the final say on who takes time off and when," said Prudence.

"Oh Prudence, lighten up just a little! They are young and in love. You're only like this for a short time."

Prudence rolled her eyes. "You are much too lenient on that boy, Diane. To think the princess wants him to be the prince's valet _and_ the next maitre d' on top of that."

Diane's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that my son is incapable?"

"As of now? Most definitely."

"Well I suppose only time will tell," Diane said.

"Yes," Prudence agreed, "I suppose so."

Meanwhile, Lumière had made his way back to the kitchens.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Potts said, catching his dejected look, "I suppose Prudence found you?"

"Oui," Lumière said.

"What a pity," Mr. Potts said, "You can still relax 'ere though. It'll be our little secret."

"Merci, Mr. Potts," Lumière said with a smile as he sat down at the small kitchen table.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, love?" Mrs. Potts asked as she filled a cup, "Always cheers me up."

"Give him a few pastries too, Angela," Diane said, having just come in, "He needs it."

"Maman!" Lumière whined, his face turning red in embarrassment, "Must you always try to fatten me up?"

"Someone has to make sure you don't waste away," she said, grabbing one of his arms and wrapping her hand around it, "Look at you! Your arms are as skinny as a candlestick!"

"So you've told me countless times," he said as his blush grew deeper.

"Love," Mrs. Potts said to Diane, realizing the boy was feeling quite uncomfortable, "You do forget that you have quite the long set of fingers."

"Ah, oui," Diane said, "Jérôme said it was one of the first things he noticed about me. And mon Lumière de ma vie seems to have taken after me, haven't you mon petit?"

Lumière and Diane stretched their hands out, comparing the length of their fingers.

"I'd say so," said Bernot, coming in from the dining room, "Alright, the family is all seated. We can bring the trays out."

Mrs. Potts gave Lumière his tea, then picked up a tray of baby food and went to the dining room with Diane, Bernot, and some of the other kitchen staff.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Mrs. Potts said cheerfully as she laid the tray out on Prince Adam's high chair.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Potts," Cinderella said as she began to feed her son, "How is your day going?"

"Quite well, thank you," she said, "I see that Aubin and Anastasia are still out?"

"Yes," Cinderella said, "They should be back in a couple of hours, after they have decided on a child and filled out the paperwork."

"This will be splendid," the king said excitedly, "Not just one, but two lovely youngsters in the family!"

"I can't wait to meet him or her," Cinderella said, "It'll be so nice for Adam to have a playmate close to his age."

"Indeed it will," Mrs. Potts said, "I was very glad my first two pregnancies were twins. The little dears always had each other to play with."

"I confess," Daphne said, "I always wished I had another child for Alycia to play with when she was little. Luckily there were quite a few children in our neighborhood."

"I was quite lonely myself," Cinderella recalled, "But Papa tried to spend as much time with me as he could. When he couldn't, I'd spend time with Major and the other barn animals."

At that moment, there was a loud knock on the castle door.

"I'll get that," Prudence said as she got up.

"That must be them now," Cinderella said.

"Then why would they need to knock?" Beatrice asked.

"Oh," the princess realized, "You're right."

"Drizella," Prudence said, coming back, "You have a visitor. Lord D'Isigny. I've asked him to wait in the parlor for you."

"Oh Drizella," Daphne said teasingly, "I think you have an admirer."

"Right now?" Drizella said nervously, "I'm not nearly as made up as I was when we met."

"It's alright, Drizella," Cinderella said, "You don't need to be made up. Just be nice to him."

Drizella rang her hands together anxiously.

"Just relax, love," Mrs. Potts said, "Just relax and be yourself."

"Alright," she said, "Here I go."

Drizella walked into the parlor and saw Charles sitting there.

"Drizella," he said as he stood, "I'm glad to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you," she said, "How are things with you, Charles?"

"Things are very well," he said before clearing his throat, "I was wondering, Drizella… Um, you see, my brother and I were going to go to the theatre today, but Alycia has taken rather ill and he wishes to stay and care for her. I don't know many people in this area yet… and I was wondering if, perhaps, you would like to accompany me?"

Drizella couldn't believe it. She was being asked to accompany a handsome man to an elegant outing. It was only because he didn't know who else to ask, she was sure of that. But he still wanted her to go with him.

"I'd love to go with you," she said, "If you will just give me a moment to look presentable-"

"What's wrong with the way you look now?" he asked.

"Well," Drizella stuttered, "I mean… I… well, look at me!"

"I am," Charles said, "I see a lovely young woman. I fail to see any need for enhancement."

Drizella blushed, as did Charles once he realized how he sounded. He cleared his throat again.

"Um, besides nobody is going to be looking at you anyway. They'll all be looking at the actors."

"Alright," Drizella said, "Let's go."

The two walked off towards the front door, unaware of the three women who were eavesdropping on them.

"Ooh… I think he really likes her," Daphne said.

"I wonder what play he's taking her to," Beatrice mused.

"He said it was going to be him and his brother so I wouldn't bet on it being a romance," Cinderella said as they returned to the dining room.

"Oh, hogwash," Daphne said, "Léon has never been interested in the theatre. He made that up!"

"Well, regardless of his motives, it's good to see him finally reaching out on his own," Beatrice said as they sat down at the table.

"Really ladies," Prudence said, "It's quite unlike you to be listening in on others' conversations. Especially you, Daphne. You should know better at your age."

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "You're only as old as you feel."

"We just want what's best for her," Cinderella said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the play, Charles and Drizella dined at a nearby inn.

"That play really was wonderful," Drizella said as she sipped her tea.

"Indeed," said Charles, "I think Remy Allard as Frontin really stole the show."

"I know," Drizella said, "He really should've been given the lead."

Charles sighed reminiscently. "I remember as a boy, I had wanted to take up acting. But I quickly realized I was horrible at memorizing lines. Besides, I knew I was going to be very busy once I inherited my father's lands and title."

"I probably wouldn't do so well in the theatre either," Drizella mused, "I remember in our lessons as children, I had to study for hours to memorize the material."

"I was good at mathematics, thank God," Charles said, "Everything else though was a real struggle. When I met my wife at sixteen, she helped me a great deal in my studies. It's actually what brought us together."

"What was your wife's name?"

"Suzanne," he said dreamily, "We married when I was twenty and she was twenty-one, in my father's church. She looked so beautiful in her gown with white roses all across the hem."

"What did she look like?" Drizella asked.

"Well… actually," Charles said with a blush, "She looked a lot like you."

Now it was Drizella's turn to blush. "I wish I could've met her."

Charles smiled and the two gazed at each other before their waiter interrupted them and asked for their order. After having it taken, the two continued their conversation.

"So tell me more about yourself," Charles said, "Any hobbies or interests?"

"Nothing particularly special," Drizella answered, "I've always liked reading fashion magazines. Mother used to keep my sister and I up to date on all the latest trends. Back when there was still money left from our stepfather."

"Her Highness says Lord Tremaine died quite early into his marriage with your mother."

"They were only together for about a year," Drizella said, "He was very kind and treated Anastasia and I like his own, but I never really got the chance to feel like he was my father. It was still very sad when he died, though."

"I can only imagine," Charles said, "I was nineteen when I lost my mother and twenty-two when I lost my father and I still didn't feel like I was ready to live without them. I can't imagine what it must be like for a child to lose their parent."

"My real father, Victor Dupont… He was so cruel when he was drunk. He'd beat Anastasia and I for no reason. But it was still hard to lose him."

Charles took her hand. "I'm so sorry you have suffered so much."

"It's my stepsister you should feel sorry for," she insisted, "My mother beat her worse than Father ever beat us. She made her sleep in the freezing cold attic on a mattress made from straw, worked her to exhaustion, starved her, and we were no better. We used to dirty places on purpose just to spite her, and one time we even ripped apart her mother's dress. Life was Hell on Earth for her."

"It doesn't undermine your own struggles," Charles said, "My deepest sympathies go to all three of you."

"Thank you," Drizella said.

Drizella couldn't help staring into his blue eyes. He was so handsome and so sweet. She really hoped, if nothing else, she had made a good friend.

Charles constantly found himself staring into Drizella's eyes as well. She was such an interesting woman, and not just because she looked so much like Suzanne. He was determined to get to know her better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how'd today go, Cinderellie?" Jaq asked as he and his friends walked out of their hole, "Mice-mice haven't seen you since morning."

"It's been a very eventful day for my sisters," Cinderella said as she broke up a baguette to feed the mice, "Anastasia and Aubin have picked their child, a two year old girl named Josette. She'll be arriving at the castle in two weeks."

"Oh boy!" Gus said, "New baby in castle!"

"Will we get to meet her, Cinderellie?" Mary asked.

"Of course you will," Cinderella said, "She'll be staying in Anastasia and Aubin's room for now, but she'll come here often to play with Adam and then you can meet her."

"Anything else happen, Cinderellie?" Suzy asked.

"Well," Cinderella said, "Drizella spent the day with a young man. They had a lovely time at the theatre and dining out. Then as he brought her home for the night, he asked for permission to court her and she accepted."

"He gonna marry her?" Jaq asked.

"Maybe," Cinderella said, "We'll have to wait and see."

"What about you?" Mary asked, "What'd you do today?"

"Well, let's see," the princess said, "After breakfast, Adam and I went to the music room to listen to the orchestra rehearse for a while. Then we took a walk through the gardens until about lunchtime. After that, I left him to play with the king while I taught Caleb how to ride Major. Later, I brought Adam and some of the servants' children to the library where I read them a few stories. Then my ladies and I had tea in the parlor room. Afterwards, I had some letters I had to respond to. That lasted until dinner and now I'm here."

"Wow!" Gus said, "Cinderellie had big day!"

At that moment, Adam started crying.

"Oh what's wrong, my little angel?" Cinderella said as she scooped him up from the crib.

"Mesa think Princey want Cinderellie to sing him to sleep," Jaq said.

"I think you may be right, Jaq," Cinderella said.

Softly, the princess began to sing a lullaby her parents sang to her as a child, and one she continued to sing her whole life whenever she felt at her lowest.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes…"_

* * *

I'd like to remind you, if you like what you see, to please leave a review. I haven't really been getting many and its been discouraging, tbh. But I'm not giving up yet. The next chapter will take place a bit later on in Adam's life and we'll also learn more about the rest of the cast. A happy September to everyone and in the words of Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	9. Chapter 7

So yeah, I told you it would take a while for this chapter to come out. But at last, here it is. I don't know if I've mentioned it already, but I've recently become a fan of Tangled the series and if there is ever a sequel to this, it will be a direct crossover with that universe. Whether or not that happens though all depends on A: How popular this story becomes and B: How this final season ends. But until then, I see no reason why I can't reference the kingdoms from that show here. So look out for that later on. Anyway, here's chapter lucky number 7.

* * *

**~Chapter Seven~**

"Now not too much water, Adam," Cinderella said as he poured the watering can over the flowers, "You don't want to drown them either."

Prince Adam was now three years old and was a very curious child. The princess spent all her time with him. She would sing to him and read him stories. She showered him with lovely toys and together with the king, his aunts, and so on, they would play hide and seek in the vast castle walls. But today, Cinderella had decided to start teaching him some things. She had spent most of the morning helping him with basic reading and now she had decided to teach him the basics of maintaining a garden. She knew it was probably not something a prince would ever need to learn, but she wanted for him to have some sort of hobbies outside of his royal duties.

"That's enough Adam," she said as the flower bed began to overflow, "Now these ones over here. These are very special."

Cinderella took her son's hand and led him to a separate flower bed. Two years ago, her dear mice friends had passed away and it was in this patch of ground she had buried them. Not long after, a pair of daffodils, which she had never planted, grew over each mouse's resting place. The princess was surprised to then find out in her books that the flower was a common symbol of eternal life and she knew her dear friends must have had to do with it.

"These are my favorite, Maman," the young prince said as he watered them, "They smell the prettiest."

"They're my favorite too, Adam," his mother said, "They remind me of some old friends of mine."

The mention of friends brought something up in the young prince's mind, but he thought better of mentioning it.

Cinderella, though, noticed the look in her son's blue eyes. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Maman," Adam said, "Are you and Grandpapa sending Lumiére away?"

Cinderella's eyes widened. "What makes you ask that?"

"I heard you and Grandpapa talking yesterday and he was saying that he wanted Lumiére and some other person to leave."

Oh. She was hoping he hadn't been able to hear that.

_Flashback:_

_"They did WHAT?!" King Louis shouted._

_"An absolute outrage!" Prudence said, her head held high._

_"I couldn't have said it better myself, Prudence!" the king said, "And to think, Lumiére was going to be my grandson's valet when he's older. Well not anymore! I want both of them out of my castle immediately!"_

_"Your Majesty, please calm down," Cinderella said, "I'm sure there's an explanation for it all."_

_"I don't care what their excuses are. I will not tolerate the staff of my castle acting with such immorality. Just imagine how the public would react if word got out that my servants do such things and I allow it."_

_"Nobody ever has to know," Cinderella said, "Prudence, how many people know at the moment?"_

_"Well I know, seeing as I'm the one who caught them," she said, "And of course Diane knows and Angelique knows and I'm sure that she is going to tell the other maids soon enough."_

_"Well we'll just have to swear them all to secrecy," Cinderella said._

_"My dear-" the king began._

_"Your Majesty, I know what they did was wrong and in no way do I condone it," Cinderella interrupted, "But please think about what a dismissal would mean for them. Lumiére and Diane are so close to each other. They're the only family each other has. We can't just separate them. Plus he and Bridgette are such hard workers. And where would Bridgette go if this news got out? Please, Your Majesty, nobody is perfect. Let's just give them one more chance."_

_The king looked at her for a moment and sighed. "Your ability to forgive is admirable, my dear. But, I still cannot allow Lumiére to be the prince's valet. I have no intention of my heir growing up to be a philandering womanizer!"_

_"Oh Your Majesty," Cinderella said, "Adam loves Lumiére. Besides, perhaps Adam can learn from Lumiére's mistakes. I'm sure he's already feeling very guilty about his actions. Did you know he was going to propose to Angelique?"_

_Prudence scoffed. "Well, he'll have an easier time learning to wield fire!"_

_"The point is, Lumiére knows he made a mistake. A mistake he's likely to never make again. If anything, he could teach Adam why it's wrong and the consequences of it."_

_"Hmmm," the king said, "You do make an excellent point. But if it happens again, he's finished!"_

_End Flashback_

Cinderella needed to speak with the young man about what he'd done. While she was more willing to forgive than her father in law, she too did not want her son behaving in such a way as an adult. However Adam's concern for his future valet only further strengthened her intent of giving both him and Bridgette a second chance.

"My dear," she said, picking the boy up, "Your grandfather is angry with Lumière because he did something very hurtful to a young lady in the castle. He just doesn't want you to end up doing the same thing someday. But Lumière isn't going anywhere right now. He's going to stay with us for a long time."

"What did he do that was so hurtful, Maman?"

"When you're older, he'll explain it to you himself. But when you do find out, you must promise me that you will never do it to any woman. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Maman," he said.

"That's my good boy," she said kissing his cheek, "Now let's go back inside."

Carrying Adam in her arms, she took the watering can back to the kitchen.

"Prince Adam!" Emily said, leaving her job drying the dishes as she ran over to the two.

"Hello Emily," Cinderella said, "How are your chores coming along?"

"They're good," she said, "Can Prince Adam and I play?"

"If it's alright with your parents," the princess said.

"Mama!" the seven year old called.

"No Emily," Mrs. Potts said, "You still have your chores to do."

"Hmph!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you two can play later," Cinderella said, "I just realized it's actually time for Adam's dance lessons."

"Awww do I have to Maman?" the three year old asked.

"Yes my dear you have to," Cinderella said, "A prince has a lot to learn. But you can all play together later. How does that sound?"

Adam sighed. "Okay."

"We'll see you later, Emily," the princess said as she left the kitchen.

"Bye Princess!" she said waving, "Bye Prince Adam!"

"Bye Emily," Adam said, waving back.

"I don't want to go to my dance lessons," Adam pouted as his mother carried him towards the ballroom where he and his cousin learned their dance lessons, "I'm a prince! I should be able to do whatever I want!"

"Now Adam," Cinderella scolded gently, "Don't be like that. Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can do whatever you want. I'm still your mother and as long as you live with me, you have to do what I say. Besides, don't you want to be a proper gentleman?"

Adam sighed. "Yes."

"Then you have to learn everything a gentleman should know," Cinderella said, "Besides, your cousin Josette will be learning everything with you. So you won't be all alone."

"I guess so," the young prince said.

Cinderella arrived at the ballroom and there was her step niece Josette and the dance/etiquette instructor, Chandelirra.

"Bonjour, Aunt Cindy," Josette said, "Bonjour, Adam!"

"Bonjour, Josette," Adam said as his mother placed him on the ground.

"Good day, Your Highness," Chandelirra said with a curtsy.

"Good day, Chandelirra," Cinderella said, "What do you plan on teaching the children today?"

"Leeching the children?!" the tutor exclaimed, "Heavens, Your Highness!"

Cinderella couldn't help but laugh. Chandelirra was an excellent instructor, but she had quite a hard time hearing sometimes.

"Teaching," Cinderella said with an emphasis on the T, "Not leeching."

"Oh!" Chandelirra laughed, "Just brushing up on what they learned last time."

The two children groaned.

"Oh don't get so downhearted, you two," the princess said, "Eventually it'll come easy to you."

"If we don't die of boredom before then," Adam muttered.

"You two be good for Chandelirra and we can all play outside later, alright?"

The two children nodded and Cinderella blew them each a kiss before leaving.

Cinderella smiled to herself as she walked away. She had felt the same way about her academics once. But as she got older she found certain subjects, like literature and history, had fascinated her. She would've loved to have learned more, but unfortunately her education was brought to a halt after the death of her father. She would see to it that the same did not happen to her child.

But now she had another important task. She needed to speak with her son's future valet over the scandal he'd been caught in the other day after the ball held in honor of Prince Adam's birthday. She walked towards the servants' quarters and to the young man's room, where she could already hear his mother giving him a stern talking to.

"The fact that you've been flirting with other women throughout your courtship was bad enough, Lumière!" she heard Diane shouting, "What you've done is unforgivable and inexcusable! I did not raise a-"

Cinderella knocked on the door, cutting off the kitchen maid's sentence.

Diane opened the door and curtsied upon realizing who it was. "Mistress."

"May I speak with your son alone?"

"Oui, Mistress," she said, turning to glare daggers at her son before leaving.

Cinderella shut the door before turning to face the twenty year old servant. His normally cheerful and energetic demeanor was gone, replaced by a look of utter shame and despair. Dark bags under his eyes showed he hadn't slept much since the incident and there was a bruise on his cheek that the princess could only assume had been left by the woman who was no longer his.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lumière," Cinderella said, "And I think you know why."

"Oui, Mistress," Lumière said, unable to meet her gaze.

"As a valet to the prince, I don't just expect you to assist him in his daily tasks. I also expect you to be a role model to him. Remember, he has no father and his grandfather will not be around for much longer. I cannot have him picking up on such bad behavior. It is completely unacceptable."

"I normally would not have done such a thing, Mistress," Lumière said, "I'd had many glasses of champagne and-"

"It doesn't matter, Lumière," Cinderella said, "And I absolutely will not tolerate my son's future valet drinking himself to oblivion at every celebration."

"I understand, Mistress," Lumière said with a sigh, once again looking down at his feet. He was beginning to wonder how long it would be until the princess finally announced what he was certain she had come to say; that he was dismissed from the castle.

"As you are well aware," she said, "This act would normally be punished with a dismissal for both of you."

Lumière winced. There it was, finally. But he didn't expect what she said next.

"However, I am giving you both a second chance."

Lumière looked up at his superior with wide eyes.

"Yes," she said, knowing what he was thinking, "As much as I am disappointed in you, I'm also aware that we all make mistakes. Besides, I think Adam would be very sad to see you go. So for this one time, I will let it slide. But I expect that you will be more responsible and more faithful to any future ladies you court."

"Merci, Mistress," he said with a smile.

However Cinderella could see that his smile didn't quite meet his eyes. "This is still bothering you, isn't it?"

"I bought the ring," he said, tears beginning to fill his brown eyes, "I had the date set. I'm sure she would've said yes. But it's all over now."

Cinderella wanted to tell him that with time Angelique would forgive him, but this time she wasn't so sure. Angelique was a no nonsense girl and she had already been very patient with him throughout their courtship as he flirted with many of the maids throughout the castle. A woman's patience could only go so far.

"Lumière, there's no denying you have a way with women," she said, "I can't see you staying single for very long. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

"Perhaps," Lumière said, walking away to look out of his window, "But no one quite like Angelique. She's one of a kind."

"Angelique is a very special woman, yes," Cinderella said, "But there are many other special women in the world. And you're a very special man. You're a great cook, you have a beautiful voice, and you're a fine dancer. Any woman would be lucky to have you. You just need to work on your… well, you know."

Lumière blushed. He knew what she was getting at. His eyelids drooped. He hadn't had a wink of sleep since this all happened.

"Why don't you take today off, Lumière?" Cinderella said, "I think you could use some rest."

"Merci, Mistress. I appreciate it."

"Good day, Lumière," the princess said as she left the room.

Once he heard the door shut, Lumière walked over to his dresser and opened the drawer. In it was a small box. He opened it to look at the simple gold band with fake sapphires studded across it, meant to compliment his lover's blue eyes. Lumière softly sang an old song to himself.

_"Einsi m'a fait, ce m'est avis,_

_Fortune que ci vous devis._

_Car je soloie estre assevis_

_De toute joie,_

_Or m'a d'un seul tour si bas mis_

_Qu'en grief plour est mué mon ris,_

_Et que tous li biens est remis_

_Qu'avoir soloie._

_Car la bele ou mes cuers s'ottroie,_

_Que tant aim que plus ne porroie,_

_Maintenant vëoir n'oseroie_

_En mi le vis."_

His voice cracked at the last note and he hid his face in his hands as he cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angelique!"

"Do not talk to me!" she spat.

Angelique was helping the rest of the decorating staff take down the ballroom decorations when her former best friend, Bridgette, came up to her. She was a petite girl with long, beach blonde hair and brown eyes.

"S'il vous plait, Angelique," she begged, "You have no idea how bad we feel."

"How bad you feel because you got caught?" she asked.

"We weren't in our right mind, Angelique. We were both drunk and one thing led to another and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Angelique shouted.

"I understand if you no longer consider me a friend, Angelique," the scullery maid said, "But s'il vous plait, give Lumière another chance. He loves you. He wants to marry you."

"Ha!" Angelique laughed, "Marry? I refuse to anticipate a future with him anymore. My father was right about him. He only hurt me in the end."

"One more chance," Bridgette begged once more, "I beg you."

"Not happening!"

Hanging her head in dismay, the scullery maid left the ballroom, a heavy weight on her conscience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good day, my dear," Charles said as Drizella approached him, "You look radiant today, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Oh thank you, Charles," Drizella said as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

Charles took a small box out of his pocket. "For you, mademoiselle."

Drizella opened the box to find a lovely pair of emerald earrings.

"Oh Charles they're beautiful!" she said, "Thank you!"

"Would you like to put them on now?"

"Yes."

Charles brushed a lock of raven hair behind her ear as he fastened the gems in place.

"There," he said, "As beautiful as their owner."

"Charles, you flatter me!" Drizella said, "So what have you planned for us today?"

"How does a boat ride on the lake sound?"

"Perfect!" Drizella said.

"Let's be off then," he said, offering an arm which she gladly took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Cinderella sat in the garden, having tea with Anastasia and her ladies in waiting. It had been a pleasant conversation so far, but she couldn't help noticing that one of her ladies was particularly silent today.

"You're awfully quiet today, Beatrice," she said, "Is something wrong?"

Beatrice sighed. "I was just thinking of my father. Today is his birthday."

"Oh," the princess said quietly, "I'm sorry."

A year ago, Beatrice's father had died of an apparent heart attack. It had been very sudden, leaving his daughter without a chance to say goodbye.

"He would've been fifty-five today," she said as she sipped her tea, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"My father would've been sixty-three," Daphne said, "I miss him so much."

"I miss my father too," Cinderella said.

"Oh look at me moping," Beatrice said, feeling suddenly ashamed, "At least I got to grow up with my father. You and Anastasia both lost yours as children!"

"It doesn't make any difference," Anastasia said, "It's rough at any age."

"But it must've been particularly hard for the two of you," Daphne said.

"Yes… It was," Cinderella said quietly, both her and her stepsister remembering the final moments of Lord Pierre Claude Tremaine.

_Flashback:_

_Lord Pierre Claude Tremaine violently coughed blood into a tissue as his family stood by, awaiting the inevitable. His wife of a year and his stepdaughters stood across the room in the shadows, their faces expressionless, or at least they appeared to be from his angle. His sight was fading, so he couldn't really tell. But he could clearly see the tears streaming down the face of his biological daughter, his little princess Cinderella._

_"Please, don't cry ma petit," he said, weakly bringing a hand to cradle her face, "You're much too pretty for tears."_

_"I can't help it Papa," she said sniffling._

_Meanwhile her stepsisters were no strangers to the sorrow._

_"Mother," Anastasia begged, "Please let me say goodbye to him."_

_They had not been a part of the Tremaine household for long, but Anastasia had already grown quite attached to her stepfather. He had been much kinder to her than her real father ever had been._

_"It's not your place, Anastasia," her mother said, "Besides, you may catch his illness."_

_Drizella watched the scene with little emotion. She had wept heavily when her father died and been promptly told by her mother to hush and be an example for her little sister. She had never cried again since that day._

_"Papa, please don't leave me," Cinderella cried as she grabbed his hand._

_"We all must leave this world some time, ma petit," Pierre said, squeezing her hand, "But I'll never really be gone. Maman and I will always watch over you, and wait for you to join us."_

_He turned his face to the side to cough again._

_"Cinderella," he said weakly, "I want you to promise me something."_

_"Anything, Papa."_

_"Promise me," he gasped, "Promise me that you'll always remain gentle and kind."_

_"I promise."_

_"And no matter what happens," Pierre said, turning aside to cough once more, "Never stop dreaming."_

_"I'll never stop dreaming, Papa," she said._

_"That's my girl," he said, "That's my princess. I love you, Cinderella."_

_With that, he let out a deep sigh and his hand went limp in hers._

_"Papa?" she asked, shaking him lightly as the realization hit her, "Papa!"_

_Cinderella buried her head in her arms and sobbed. Across the room, Anastasia let a tear fall too._

_"Come girls," their mother said stoically, "Let's leave her be."_

_End Flashback:_

"Lord Tremaine was a wonderful stepfather," Anastasia said reminiscently, "From the moment he put that ring on Mother's finger, he made us feel like we were his own. He was more of a father than my real father ever was."

"If he could only see us now," Cinderella said with a sad smile.

"He'd be so proud of you, Cinderella," Anastasia said, "He always saw you as a princess and now you really are one."

Cinderella blushed. "He was and always will be a king to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a perfect day," Drizella said as her suitor rowed their boat across the lake, "You couldn't have picked a better day to do this."

Charles laughed. "I have excellent timing it seems."

"So how is that book coming along?" Drizella asked, referring to the short story he was writing based on her stepsister's life.

"It's coming along well," Charles said, "I'm changing a few little things here and there so people can't guess who its about, namely Cinderella's name. Instead, I'm going to call her Cendrillon."

"Ah, very subtle," Drizella said.

"And how are things at the castle?" Charles asked, "How is the little prince and Josette?"

"They're doing well," Drizella said, "Josette is such a feminine little girl. She loves to wear lots of jewelry and poofy gowns. It's so adorable. And Adam is so curious, though he can also be a bit stubborn sometimes."

"That's young boys for you," Charles said with a laugh.

"I think he's also starting to pick up on the king's temper. That part worries me a little."

"Well I'm sure he'll grow out of it," Charles said.

"I hope so," Drizella said.

The two sat in silence for a while, admiring how the sunlight sparkled on the water before Charles cleared his throat.

"Drizella," he said nervously, "Are you… happy with me?"

"Yes," she answered, "Very much so… Are you?"

"You have no idea how much," Charles said, "Drizella, from the moment I held your hand for the first time at that dinner party, I felt an instant connection between us. From that moment, I was determined to know you better, and as I did, I found myself falling more and more in love with you. I've been able to open up to you about all of my deepest fears and regrets without any fear of being judged."

"I felt the same way about you," Drizella said, "You were the first man I ever met that made me feel beautiful… that made me feel like I was special."

"I thought, after losing Suzanne and our unborn child, I would never find happiness again. But I found it with you. And there's only one thing that could make me even happier."

Nervously, he took a small box out from his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Drizella Charlotte Tremaine, will you marry me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Adam!" Josette called as she, along with her aunt, mother, and servant friends, searched the castle for the last hider in their game, "Where are you?"

"He's really good at this," Emily said, "I don't see him anywhere! Maybe he knows how to turn invisible!"

"Don't be silly, Emily," Peter said, "There's no such thing as turning invisible!"

"Oh really?" she said haughtily, "And how would you know?"

"Because I know everything!" Peter said, holding his head up high.

"Peter," Cinderella said, "You shouldn't boast. It's not becoming of a gentleman."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness," he said with his head down.

"It's alright, Peter," said the princess as she glanced back and forth for places her son could be hiding, "Now where could he be?"

Looking towards one of the closed curtains, Cinderella noticed a small lump towards the bottom. She tapped Josette's shoulder.

"Josette, how about that curtain over there?"

Josette looked in the direction her aunt was pointing and smirked as she too saw the lump. She snuck quietly up to it, before yanking it open to find the little prince.

"Found you!" she shouted.

Adam quickly glanced around to see that everyone was with his cousin before proclaiming, "I win!"

"Good job, Prince Adam!" Emily said.

"Can we go play outside now, Maman?" Adam asked.

The young prince had wanted to go outside first, but all his playmates wanted to play inside because of the heat. Despite his insistence that he was the prince and they had to do what he said, the majority had won out in the adults' eyes.

"It should be a lot cooler out now that it's dusk," Anastasia said.

"What does everyone want to do?" Cinderella asked the children.

"Go outside!" Adam insisted.

"Adam," Cinderella said gently, but sternly, "Just because you want to go outside doesn't mean they want to. We have to come to an agreement."

"I don't mind going outside now," Emily said hesitantly.

"See?" Adam said.

Cinderella ignored her son though, and turned her gaze to Josette and Peter. "Josette, Peter, do you want to go outside?"

"Sure," Josette answered.

"I guess," said Peter.

"Alright, let's go," Anastasia said.

"YES!" Adam shouted.

The group of six went to the courtyard where they found the four eldest Potts children -Caleb, Katherine, Ian, and Sharon Mae- all playing jump rope.

"Hey," Adam said, "We wanna play too!"

"Adam," Cinderella said, "That's not how you ask others to join their games."

"May we please play with you?" Josette asked.

"Sure," Ian said.

"That was very polite, Josette," her mother said, "Good job."

Adam pouted, a little jealous that his older cousin had gotten praise instead of him.

"So who wants to go first?" Katherine asked.

"You go first Peter," Adam said, seeing a chance to show his mother and aunt he could be considerate, "You're the oldest."

Cinderella and Anastasia sat down on a bench between two rose bushes as they watched the children play, when suddenly Drizella came out, running towards them with a bright smile on her face.

"There you are!" she said, "I've been searching the whole castle for you!"

"Hello, Drizella," Cinderella said, "How was your day with Charles?"

"The best it could possibly be," Drizella said, "And I have the best news in the world!"

"Well?" Anastasia asked, "What is it?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Charles proposed?" Cinderella asked with wide eyes and a large smile.

Drizella nodded excitedly.

"Oh Drizella, congratulations!" the princess said, hugging her, "You two are so perfect for each other!"

"We should start planning the wedding right away!" Anastasia said, "Oh, Josette can be your flower girl!"

"And Adam can be your ring bearer!" Cinderella said.

"That would be wonderful!" Drizella said, "Thank you, both!"

On the topic of the young prince, they suddenly heard him cry out.

"That's no fair!" he shouted, "You cheated!"

"No, we didn't," Katherine argued, "You just tripped on the rope."

"Because you two were swinging it too fast!" Adam argued back, "You were trying to make me look bad in front of everyone!"

"Adam-" Ian began.

"PRINCE Adam!" the boy in question corrected.

"Prince Adam," Ian continued, "We went at the same speed for everyone. Some are just better at jump rope than others. Its okay!"

"No its not!" the young prince shouted, "I'm a prince! I have to be the best at everything!"

"Now, now," Cinderella said, walking up to the group of children, "What's all the fuss about?"

"Prince Adam tripped on the rope and fell," Emily explained.

"Because they were going too fast!" Adam insisted as he pointed at Ian and Katherine.

"They were going at the same speed as everyone else, Adam," Josette said, "You just aren't as good as some of the others yet."

"How dare you say that about me!"

"Adam," Cinderella said sternly, "Come with me."

Adam's entire demeanor changed at his mother's tone of voice. He knew he was about to get reprimanded.

"You all can continue," Cinderella said to the rest of the group, "Prince Adam will join you again shortly."

Adam took his mother's hand and quietly followed her away from the others, head down. Cinderella knelt down to her son's level.

"Adam," she said, "Look at me."

He obeyed.

"Adam, you can't get so angry and yell at people all the time for small things."

"But Grandpapa yells at people all the time," Adam said.

"Just because Grandpapa loses his temper a lot doesn't mean it's right. He shouldn't behave that way either. Josette wasn't trying to insult you. A lot of your friends have been playing jump rope for a much longer time than you have. So naturally they're going to be better at it. But if you practice as much as they do, you'll eventually get better. Now can you go join your friends again and be a good sport this time?"

"Okay, Maman," he said as his aunts walked over.

"And look who it is!" Cinderella said as she noticed it, "Your Aunt Drizzy has some exciting news to share, Adam?"

"What is it, Aunt Drizzy?" the young prince asked.

"Charles and I are going to get married," the woman in question said.

"Really?!" Adam said, "Does that mean Charles will be my uncle?!"

"It does!" she said.

"Oh boy!" Adam shouted as he ran to his friends, "Hey everyone! Guess what?"

The three sisters smiled as they watched the little prince happily share the news of Drizella's engagement.

"This family is getting bigger," Anastasia said.

"Indeed," said Cinderella, "And I couldn't be happier."

It seemed that her son would get everything she was never able to have.

* * *

The song quoted here is yet another Guillaume de Machaut piece.

Translation:

Fortune has treated me, I believe,

Just as I've told you here;

For once I abounded in

Every sort of joy.

But now with a single twist she's brought me so low

That my laughter has turned to bitter tears

And all the good I had

Is left behind.

For the beauty to whom my heart is devoted,

Whom I could not love more,

Now I would not dare

Look her in the face

I hope I made it clear to my mature readers what Lumsie did without my younger readers catching on. I have no clue what to put in the next chapter so let me know what you want to see. If you haven't yet taken the poll on my profile pertaining to this story, please do that as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be out by Christmas, but I can't make any promises. Please leave a review if you liked this. To quote Wotso videos:

Have a magical day!


	10. Chapter 8

Hi. So I hate the idea of forever letting a story go unfinished. But each chapter of this story has been harder to write than the last and I don't seem to get much feedback. So if this is a story that you really enjoy and want to see finished, please let me know by leaving a review. And now, let's see what our favorite French Disney characters are up to...

* * *

**~Chapter Eight~**

"Well there _has _to be feathers in my hair," Drizella said, "You know how much I love that look."

It had been a week since Charles had proposed to Drizella and the excitement was still in the air. The bride to be sat beside her royal stepsister in the parlor, Anastasia and the ladies in waiting close by as the princess sketched out Drizella's dream dress. Cinderella had always been a gifted artist and loved to draw in her spare time. So despite everyone's insistence, she was more than willing to lend a hand.

"In the center?" Cinderella asked, "Like always?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me saying," Beatrice inserted, "The standard feather cap is getting a bit out of fashion. Perhaps we should do something to spruce it up a little."

"Hmm..." Drizella hummed, trying to think of a way to modernize the look.

"I have an idea," said the princess, "You could wear a circlet made of pearls with a feather in the front."

"Oh I like that idea!" Drizella said.

"Now how full do you want the skirt?" Cinderella asked.

"As full as possible," Drizella said, "With a floor length peplum."

"Like this?" Cinderella asked as she sketched.

"Yes, that's perfect!"

"It would look really pretty if it were made of chiffon," Anastasia said.

"And you could get the sides embroidered with gemstones," Daphne added.

"Emeralds!" Drizella said, "Then I can wear the earrings Charles gave me!"

"And perhaps a green sash around the waist?" Cinderella suggested.

"Ooh yes," Drizella said, "And green lace on the sleeve cuffs."

"Long or short sleeves?" Cinderella asked.

"Long," Drizella answered, "All the way to the wrist. We are having this wedding in October after all."

"Good thinking," Cinderella said as she sketched out the sleeves, "Now what about the collar?"

"Make that green too," Drizella said.

"Alright, but I meant what type of cut do you want?"

"Oh. Um..."

"A Rose neckline would look lovely on you," Beatrice said.

Contrary to what the name might suggest, a Rose neckline was not in the shape of a rose. Instead the name had derived from the woman who had popularized the style, Queen Aurora I, who preferred to go by the name Rose.

"She's right," Cinderella said, "It would suit you well."

"Alright," Drizella said.

"And a pearl necklace to go with the headpiece," Anastasia added.

"Yes," Drizella said, "That'll look wonderful."

Cinderella sketched out all the suggestions and then held her drawing up. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Drizella said, "Thank you, Cinderella."

"Anytime."

Anastasia walked over to a nearby window, gazing at the sky.

"Its such a beautiful day," she said, "Why don't we go horseback riding?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Cinderella said, "I'll go change into my riding dress."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Giddy up, horsey!" Adam shouted, hanging on to the king's collar as he and Josette were carried on the king's back, the royal on all fours.

King Louis fake neighed, moving as fast as his aging limbs would carry him, and taking joy in hearing the children's laughter.

"Faster Grandpapa! Go faster!" Josette said through her laughter.

Technically Josette was not the king's granddaughter, but he had come to think of her as such and encouraged her to call him so.

"Oh this horse can't go any faster," King Louis said, "I'm an old steed."

"You'll always be a young steed to us, Grandpapa," Josette said.

"Oh thank you, my dear," he said, coming to a stop, "But I'm afraid this steed has outrun himself for the day."

"I wanna ride a real horse," Adam said, "Why can't I ride Magnifique?"

"I'm afraid you are too young, Adam," the king said, "In a few years, your mother will teach you to ride Major and a few years after that you'll be able to ride Magnifique."

"But Major is Maman's horse," Adam argued, "I want to ride my own horse!"

"He'll still be too young, Adam," Josette said, her fascination with the animals giving her extra knowledge of them, "It takes eight years for a horse to grow up and you know how Aunt Cindy feels about putting the young to work."

"But he's a horse, not a person!"

"Come on, Adam!" Josette said, "Major is a great horse. You love him!"

"I don't care!" Adam said, stomping his foot, "I want to ride Magnifique!"

"That's enough, young man!" the king said sharply.

Adam bowed his head. "Yes, Grandpapa."

"Now," King Louis said, "Would you two like to hear a story?"

"Yes! Yes!" the cousins shouted excitedly.

The king went to sit on his bed. "Alright. What would you like to hear?"

"I wanna hear the story of Princess Florine and King Charming's undying love for her," Josette said dreamily.

"Blegh!" Adam gagged, "That story is for girls! I wanna hear Puss In Boots!"

"But Adam," Josette protested, "That's where your Papa got his pet name!"

"Hmmm... What if I told you something new?" the king suggested, "Something you haven't heard before?"

"Ooh, like what?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

"Let me tell you the story of a young prince who was terribly ugly but unimaginably smart, and the princess who was strikingly beautiful but... not very bright."

"Oh that sounds like a good story!" Josette said.

"I guess so," Adam said, "Tell it, Grandpapa."

"What's the magic word?" the king asked.

"Please?" the two children said, giving their cutest expressions.

"Alright. Once upon a time..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"White doesn't seem right for a second marriage though," Charles said as his tailor measured him.

"If you wear black, it'll suggest you're dreading the marriage," said Léon, "Is that what you want?"

"No, no, of course not," Charles said.

"Grey, perhaps?" the tailor suggested.

Charles was silent a moment as he considered it. "Yes that should do well."

"Alright," said the tailor, "The suit should be done in a week's time. Good day, messieurs."

"Good day," the brothers said in unison as the tailor left.

Charles glanced down at his wedding band and sighed.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" his brother asked.

"I think she would've really liked Drizella," Charles said.

"You're probably right," Léon said, "I can see the two of them and Alycia all chatting about the latest fashion trends for hours."

Charles laughed. "They both have a liking for theatre as well."

"Her highness and Anastasia both say she's a changed woman since she met you," said Léon, "That you bring out the best in her."

"And Suzanne brought out the best in me," Charles said, "I suppose it rubs off."

"So have you decided where you want to hold the wedding?" Léon asked.

"Her highness offered to hold it in the royal chapel, but we both feel like that would be too extravagant for our station," Charles explained, "We also thought about holding it on the shore of the lake where I proposed to her, but it might be a bit cold."

"We could hold it at our home if you'd like," Léon offered, "In the back garden, under the willow tree. Then once the ceremony is done, we can all immediately go back inside."

"You'd be willing to do that for us?"

"Anything for my big brother," Léon said.

"Well, I'll ask Drizella. I'm sure she'd love to have the ceremony at your estate," Charles said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She still refuses to speak to me," Lumière said with a miserable sigh.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you?" Diane asked as she scrubbed the dishes, "Because I don't. This is your doing Lumière. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Maman, you're supposed to be on my side," Lumière said.

"Not when you're in the wrong," his mother said, "Let this be a lesson for you, mon petit. A woman's trust is not something to be tampered with."

"Oui, I've learned the hard way what comes of it," Lumière said, "I shall never love again now!"

Diane rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Its true," Lumière said, "Angelique is Heaven sent! No mademoiselle can compare to her. My life will never be the same now."

At that moment, Prudence walked in and saw the young man sitting at the table.

"Are you still sulking?" she asked.

Lumière groaned. "Why do you care, Prudence?"

"Because you have duties in this castle and yet here you are slacking off! I know this week has been difficult for you, but life goes on! This isn't an excuse to neglect your work!"

"I have to agree with Prudence on this one," Bernot said, "I can tell you haven't been paying attention to anything I've taught you. You can't let this get in the way of your daily life."

Lumière only sighed.

"Listen, Lumière," Bernot said, "When my fiancée left me at the altar, I was heartbroken. But the world didn't stop for me. I had to keep going and you must do the same. You've wanted a career as a maître d' since you first came to this castle. Don't let your current problems get in the way of that goal."

Lumière sighed again. "Very well."

Bernot patted him on the back. "That's the spirit! Now..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Major was tired. Cinderella could tell by his slow pace, so she dismounted from his back and brought him to a nearby stream to drink.

"He really is getting old," she said, "Isn't he?"

"I'm afraid it happens to all of us eventually," Daphne said as she and the others brought their horses to the stream as well.

"He'll be even older once Adam is ready to ride," Cinderella said, "Maybe I should pick a different horse for him to learn with?"

"It shouldn't be too hard for Major to carry a five year old," Drizella said.

"Perhaps," Cinderella mused, "But he already seems to be struggling a lot. I imagine it'll be even harder for him to carry extra weight two years from now."

"Only time will tell, Your Highness," Beatrice said.

"We've been together so long," the princess said with a fondness in her voice, "I hate to think he'll soon be gone."

Major affectionately nuzzled his mistress, as if to tell her to make the most out of their time together.

"I always wished Mother had let us play with Major like she did when Stepfather was alive," Anastasia said, "I didn't think he smelled bad or looked weak at all."

Major looked at Anastasia with what appeared to be a smile.

"If he did look weak it was only because Mother never let him get any exercise," Drizella remarked.

"I think Lucifer was the only animal she ever had any real affection for," Anastasia said as she stroked her horse's neck.

"Well I know she hated Bruno from day one," Cinderella said, recalling how disgusted her stepmother was whenever the bloodhound jumped on her.

"I think she just hated anything that didn't conform to her exact idea of the perfect household," Drizella said.

"I second that," Anastasia said, "I remember Mother and Stepfather having a huge shouting match over which languages we should be taught, as if there were some that were more high class than others."

"Nothing discriminatory about that at all," Beatrice said sarcastically.

"Hmm... that may also explain the way she treated you, Your Highness," Daphne said, "Its certainly not a tradition for women to raise someone else's child."

"If they'd only had the type of child protection you've instituted now," Drizella said, "This all could've been avoided if someone had just investigated."

"Someone did once," Anastasia said, "In a way..."

_Flashback:_

_Anastasia tried in vain to walk with the book balanced on her head. But each time she could only make it a couple of steps before it fell down. Frustrated she picked it up from the ground and made her way upstairs when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to find a man she had seen in town before. It was Monsieur Villandon, the butcher._

_"Hello, Anastasia," he said, "How are you today?"_

_"I'm good. What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to speak with your mother if it's not too much trouble."_

_As if to answer his request, Lady Tremaine came to the door at that moment._

_"What can I do for you, Monsieur?" she asked._

_"I'm here because I saw your daughter at my shop yesterday and I'm a bit concerned about her," the butcher explained, "She's looking frightfully thin as of late."_

_"Oh yes, I know," Lady Tremaine said, "She's quite a picky eater."_

_Anastasia looked at her mother in confusion. That didn't seem right. She had suspected her step sister had lost so much weight because she was given such small rations of food to begin with._

_"I see," Monsieur Villandon said, "And what about those bruises? She looks as though she's gotten into an awful brawl."_

_Anastasia knew the answer to that. "Oh, that's from when Mother-"_

_But her sentence was cut off as her mother covered her mouth with her hand._

_"She's quite a rambunctious child," Lady Tremaine explained, "I'm afraid she gets herself hurt quite a bit. It really is a struggle to keep her out of harm's way."_

_"Ah, yes!" Monsieur Villandon said, "Sounds like my own boys. Well I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Good day, Madame."_

_"Good day, Monsieur," Lady Tremaine said as he left._

_As soon as the door was shut, the woman's kind demeanor changed to threatening as she turned sharply on her daughter and grabbed her face tightly._

_"You listen to me, Anastasia Lucille Tremaine," she said, "What I do with Cinderella is never to be known to anyone and if you ever reveal anything to anyone, you'll end up just like her. Do you understand?!"_

_"Yes, Mother," she said nervously._

_"Good," Lady Tremaine said as she left the eleven year old girl to wonder why she had just gotten in so much trouble._

_End Flashback:_

"I should have just told that butcher the truth," Anastasia said, "But Mother was so... so..."

"Don't blame yourself, Anastasia," Cinderella said, "You didn't even know what she was doing was wrong."

"But I should've figured it out when she turned on me like that."

"It still wouldn't have changed anything," Drizella said, "The kingdom never really took these things seriously, until now that is."

"We can't change the past," Cinderella said, "But we can learn from it. Who knows how many children we've already saved from terrible homes?"

"You're right, Cinderella," Anastasia said, "We're making great progress."

"And that's thanks to you, Your Highness," Beatrice said.

"You're exactly what this kingdom needs," Daphne said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mama, I finished shining the shoes," Emily said, "Can I go play outside now?"

"Yes luv," Mrs. Potts said ruffling her youngest child's hair, "You've been a good girl today. Go have some fun now."

"YAY!" Emily shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.

"No running!" Mrs. Potts yelled, but her daughter was already out of earshot.

"Seems like it was just yesterday she was young enough to do nothing but play," Mr. Potts said as he washed his hands.

"I know," Mrs. Potts said, "They grow up so fast!"

"She has your hair," Mr. Potts said, "And your nose."

"And she has your eyes and freckles," Mrs. Potts said.

"She'll be a real beauty some day. As beautiful as her mother."

"Oh stop!" Mrs. Potts said, blushing.

Mr. Potts kissed his wife on the cheek before moving to clean the counters.

"Richard," his wife said with a slightly timid tone of voice, "I want more."

Mr. Potts paused in his movements. "More... what?"

"I want more children dear."

"Angela, we already have six beautiful children. Can't you be content with that?"

"Not really," Mrs. Potts said, "They just keep growing faster and faster."

"I know luv," Mr. Potts said, "But each of your pregnancies has been more difficult than the last. I don't know if you can handle another one."

"Its worth it though," said Mrs. Potts, "Look at the precious gifts I have in return for my labors."

"I can't really argue with that, I'll admit," said the head cook, "But what if you don't make it? Then you won't even be able to see them all grow up."

Mrs. Potts sighed. "I suppose you're right. Its just..."

"I know, luv," Mr. Potts said, "You just want to make sure they have always have each other."

"When my parents died I was completely on my own," Mrs. Potts recalled, "Not a sibling, uncle, aunt, or cousin to turn to for help. Its a miracle I found you. I don't ever want them to be in the same position if something happens to us."

"I think its fair to say that they'll never go through what you went through."

"Yes," Mrs. Potts said, "Yes they'll always have each other... But still... just one more child? To hold... To nurse..."

"To change diapers?" Mr. Potts asked with a smirk.

"Oh Richard!" Mrs. Potts said, swatting his arm.

"You know I'm just teasing, luv," he said, "But alright, we can try for one more."

"Thank you," Mrs. Potts said, "I love you, Richard."

"I love you too, Angela."

The two locked lips, the rest of the world forgotten to them.

* * *

Well there it is, at long last. The next chapter will probably be the wedding unless I think of something else that needs to happen in between. Leave your thoughts in the reviews along with any characters you'd like to see more of. To quote Wotso Videos:

Have a magical day!


End file.
